Une autre vie
by Manon76200
Summary: L'évolution des relations entre Gale et Randy pendant et après le tournage de QAF. Attention RPS ! Ce n'est pas une fic portée sur les personnages mais sur les acteurs.
1. Chapter 1

Une autre vie..

Fic mettant en scène la vie quotidienne sur le tournage de QAF, avec pour personnages centraux, Gale et Randy. Bien entendu ceci est une totale fiction n'ayant aucun rapport avec la réalité. Par respect pour les acteurs, il n'y aura ni Lemon (ou peut-être léger), ni divulgation de vrais noms relevants de la sphère privée ou de lieux réels ayant traits à leurs vies personnelles. Seuls les autres comédiens de la série seront cités.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Gale venait de recevoir le synopsis que la prod lui avait envoyé par Fedex. Le pavé ouvert, il se servi un mug de café, s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis. Son agent lui avait parlé d'une nouvelle série au concept «audacieux», l'acteur tout d'abord choisi pour le rôle avait décliné pour raison de santé, obligeant la prod à chercher au plus vite un remplaçant. Il avait été retenu sur dossier et photos puis sélectionné pour le casting.

Ah ça, pour être audacieux, ça l'était... Le personnage de Brian Kinney dont il avait des chances d'endosser le costume, lui semblait riche, intense, et terriblement dérangeant... Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, un nouveau vrai défi professionnel manquait à sa carrière. Il s'attendait tout de même à une rude concurrence, il avait arraché l'info à une attachée de prod... Ils étaient... 30 comédiens sur le coup. Putain il allait falloir être convainquant !

L'essai devait avoir lieu au studio, ce matin là. Gale enfila un jean, un marcel blanc, il fallait frapper fort, ETRE Brian, de manière incontestable.

La seule chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait vraiment pas, c'est de se retrouver dans une salle avec seulement 2 autres postulants. Que s'était-il donc passé pour les 27 autres ?

«Partis en courant après avoir lu les 10 premières lignes du script » Souriait l'assistant qui prenait son dossier en lui indiquant de le suivre.

Dans une pièce blanche, on lui demanda cette fois là , simplement de bouger. Rien de complexe, il fallait vérifier comment il prenait la lumière, et s'il était capable de dégager autant de magnétisme que le personnage de Brian l'exigeait...

«Superbe corps, il bouge bien, démarche de félin, quelque chose dans le regard... Messieurs, je crois qu'on le tient » S'exclama le directeur de casting.

«Demain 7 h 30, studio 22»

Voilà qui semblait assez bien parti. Le premier barrage était passé.

L'assistant lui remit un script, à lire, et à apprendre pour le lendemain. Ce que fit immédiatement Gale en rentrant chez lui.

Sous ses yeux, sur ce papier blanc, se déroulait LA scène entre ce Kinney et un certain ''Justin''.

Un vent de panique saisit le comédien. Mais où donc était-il entrain de mettre les pieds ? Sa raison lui dictait de fuir. Son instinct, de rester...

Il avait vaguement expliqué à son entourage, ses amis, les grandes lignes de cette nouvelle aventure professionnelle. Tous avaient été effrayés par le sujet sulfureux... Certains disaient même qu'il risquait fort de flinguer sa carrière à jamais. Il répondait alors qu'il n'avait pas encore décroché le rôle, et que de toutes façons, cette série serait diffusée sur une chaine câblée, assez confidentielle, ça n'allait sûrement pas révolutionner les cours d'Europe !

«Venez, on va passer sur le plateau. Vous êtes prêt ?»

Ma foi, à la grâce de Dieu, mais où était donc son partenaire, celui qui devait lui donner la réplique ?

Une silhouette attendait sur le plateau, se balançant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, croisant ses bras en penchant la tête.

«Mais c'est un gamin !» S'exclama intérieurement Gale, en voyant s'approcher ce petit lutin blond. Baggies trop grands lui tombant sur les reins, et T shirt dont les manches lui mangeaient les poignets.

«Bonjour, je m'appelle Randy» Lança-t-il dans un sourire étincelant.

«Gale !» La poignée de main semblait comique et incongrue, au regard de ce qu'ils étaient sensés dire et surtout faire dans cette fameuse scène. Mais bon... Il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose.

«On est sensés faire connaissance ?» Hasardait le jeune homme en souriant.

«Je sais pas... Je crois qu'ils veulent nous jeter dans le grand bain sans bouée direct» S'amusa Gale.

Pour Ron Cowen, le producteur de la série version US/Canada, le choix de cette scène n'était pas anodin, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Autant savoir si l'alchimie opérait ou pas. Et ça, on allait le voir tout de suite.

«Messieurs ? Vous êtes prêts ?»

Non mais bon...

Moteur !

Alors, le dialogue s'enchaîna, il fallut embrasser cette bouche couleur pétale de rose, serrer ce corps juvénile, sentir cette peau blonde... Fermer les yeux, et ne plus penser. Se laisser simplement porter.

«Couper ! C'est bon merci.»

Randy ramassait son T shirt, ôté pendant l'essai.

«Il est à l'envers» Remarqua Gale.

«Quoi ? Ah oui merci.» Il cru percevoir une légère rougeur, sur la joue de celui qu'il appelait déjà «Le gosse »

«On va s'en boire un ?» Proposa Gale.

« Ok...»

Assis à la cafétéria des studios de show time, ils se détendaient un peu devant un cappuccino.

Randy expliquait son parcours théâtral, comment il était arrivé là.

«T'as pas peur ?»

«Peur de quoi ?»

«Tu es très jeune Randy, tu as pensé à ta carrière ?»

«Ben... T'es pas un dinosaure non plus. Nous voilà partis dans le même bateau. On verra bien !»

Le gamin était simple, direct, sans artifices, il prenait cette opportunité comme on prend un train dont on ne connaît pas la destination avec... Insouciance !

Gale l'observait, intrigué par ce petit animal vif, qu'il devinait déjà espiègle, toujours en mouvement.

«Alors ? On a pas été trop à chier ?» Demandait Randy en plissant le nez.

«Je crois pas. Ils ont voulu nous tester, tu sais. Cette scène est loin d'être évidente, et à mon avis, ni la première, ni la dernière du genre. Si on est pas capable de jouer ça... Pas la peine !»

«Ah ! Tu crois qu'il faudra souvent me remettre le T shirt à l'endroit ?»

«Hé, ho... Je suis pas ton habilleuse» Répliqua Gale en bousculant le jeune homme. Leurs premiers rires partagés, des rires de nerfs qui se relâchent, de tension apaisée, de complicité naissante...

Tous les contrats avaient été signés, et pour tourner le pilote de la série, on avait fait appel à Russel Mulcahy, une grosse pointure du cinéma australien, surtout connu pour être le metteur en scène de Highlanders.

Un filage du script était organisé. La quasi totalité du casting des piliers de la série était là.

Randy s'assit en face de Gale. Sharon à sa droite, Peter à sa gauche. Tout le monde faisait connaissance.

Chacun plaisantait sur son personnage, se mettaient à s'envoyer les répliques comme s'ils étaient déjà habités par leurs rôles. La vie de la petite bande de Liberty avenue prenait forme peu à peu, imposant son univers, ses codes, ses rituels.

Toronto fut choisi pour les extérieurs. On s'installait peu à peu dans le froid Canadien.

Russel exigea ce matin là un parfait silence, et une équipe réduite... Le décors du loft de Brian était imposant, le lit trônait sur une sorte d'autel ! Les 2 acteurs, en peignoir, restaient concentrés.

Ce coup-ci, il fallait y aller. La scène avait beau être réglée comme un ballet, tous 2 tentaient d'alléger l'atmosphère.

La maquilleuse posait sur le dos de Gale, la cuisse de Randy, un peu de poudre ainsi que sur le nez du garçon.

«Vas-y, essaie d'éternuer et tu es un homme mort» Disait Gale le visage à 10 cm de la bouche du jeune homme.

«Ton coude» Répliqua Randy.

«Quoi ?»

«Il me laboure les cotes !»

«Silence... On ne bouge plus... Action !»

2 prises seulement furent nécessaires pour la scène du dé-pucelage de Justin.

Russel n'avait pas eu besoin de plus, le duo était parfait.

Gale se releva le premier, sa nudité ne lui posait pas de problème, mais celle de son jeune partenaire le souciait. À partir de ce jour, c'est lui qui lui lancerait immédiatement son peignoir, dès le signal de «cut» de la prise...

Les résultats tombèrent assez vite, le pilote de QAF US avait emporté un franc succès auprès d'un public, certes, averti mais conquis. Les premières lettres de fans étaient arrivées en masse, principalement adressée à Randy par de très jeunes spectateurs, lui faisant surtout part de leur peur du coming out, de leurs problèmes quotidiens, au lycée, dans leur famille, avec leurs parents.

Encouragée par ce bon accueil du public, la prod envisageait déjà une saison 2, les épisodes s'enchaînaient, les personnages se dessinaient, et les affinités entre acteurs commençaient à se définir.

Scott Lowell, imbattable dans le registre «second degré», était un pote de «soirées scrabble déjantées». Peter, le roi des sorties improvisées dans les rades de Toronto, animait à lui tout seul les poses déjeuners au buffet des plateaux de tournage. Gale et Randy, se provoquaient comme des gosses de 12 ans, se lançaient des paris stupides, des défis absurdes. Sharon tricotait des écharpes improbables qu'elle cherchait à fourguer à toute l'équipe et qui finissaient souvent au cou de stagiaires, ou d'aides maquilleuses n'osant pas la contrarier.

Le premier malaise se fit sentir avec Hal sparks, son personnage de Michael Novotny, meilleur ami de Brian Kinney, était supposé au départ servir de fil conducteur aux épisodes. Il était d'ailleurs, le narrateur du pilote. Seulement, entre temps, le public avait montré son attachement et son intérêt pour le «couple» formé par Brian et Justin. Et la prod avait décidé d'en faire les héros emblématiques de la série US... Sur sa lancée de personnages centraux et incontournables de la fiction. Hal n'avait pas compris ce recentrage, ou plutôt, ne voulait pas le comprendre.

Il multipliait les interviews, les reportages, les plateaux TV, monopolisant l'attention, captant la lumière sur lui. C'était un peu pénible, voire quelquefois, horripilant.

Et puis, il n'y avait pas que ça. Il semblait à Gale, que la prod avait la ferme intention de privilégier les scènes hot de sexe entre Justin et Brian, argumentant que c'était vendeur, et que le public n'attendait que ça... Le sexe, c'était la marque de fabrique de QAF ! Et Daniel Lipman avait prévenu : c'est ce qui fait vendre !

Gale avait essayé d'en parler à Randy, lui expliquant qu'il fallait aussi imposer ses limites, que son personnage était devenu incontournable, et qu'il devrait se servir de cela pour mettre un frein à ce qui lui semblait «injustifié», en clair, qu'il arrête de se faire dessaper pour un oui pour un non.

La réponse de la production avait été cruelle, et cinglante. Randy avait été embauché pour son cul, c'était son premier rôle dans un TV show, il devait s'estimer heureux, et se la fermer, c'est tout ce qu'on lui demandait.

De son coté, Randy était un peu désemparé, la série avait gagné une popularité qu'il n'avait pas prévue, bouleversant sa vie, son univers. Avant, tout était simple, il vivait à New-York, passait son temps dans ses répétitions théâtrales, ses cours de chant, il circulait anonymement dans cette foule cosmopolite, et puis S. son compagnon, lui prenait le reste du temps. Et voilà que du jour au lendemain, coupé de son milieu, à des centaines de km de sa ville, séparé des siens, il devenait un symbole, un modèle, il recevait un courrier de fans mettant leur vie entre ses mains... Lui ? Pourquoi lui ? Le phénomène QAF commençait à l'affoler... Mais le plaisir de jouer était encore le plus fort.

Alors souvent le soir, après les épuisantes journées de tournage, Gale et Randy se retrouvaient, ensemble, sur le canapé de la grande salle/réfectoire du complexe hôtelier qui était réservée à l'équipe, pour somnoler devant leur bière, délirer sur tout, discuter musique, politique, couche d'Ozone ! Mais aussi, de cette aventure incroyable, à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas.

Gale se montrait très attentif, paternel et rassurant, il aimait ce gamin, il se l'avouait, sans que cela ne lui pose de problème existentiel particulier. Il avait découvert au détours d'une conversation anodine, mais aussi, de coup de fils épisodiques, que Randy avait un petit ami resté à New York, un certain S. et que cela n'avait pas toujours l'air d'être simple. Mais après tout, la sienne de vie, ne l'était pas non plus... En cela, ils avaient aussi, un point commun...

Et voilà, ce qui devait être à la base une aventure professionnelle enrichissante, devenait au fil des épisodes un véritable phénomène de société. La presse, les médias, les TV, s'emballaient. Les reportages s'enchaînaient, couvertures de magasines, soirées spéciales «QAF» sur le câble. Les acteurs prenaient conscience que tout cela commençait à prendre des proportions, imprévues.

Chacun le gérait à sa façon. Peter, très militant, ne cachait pas son homosexualité et ses combats pour l'égalité des droits. Sharon, elle aussi, avait conscience du rôle «social» de la série.

Quant à Randy, il devait faire face en permanence aux questions sur son âge, sur le côté exhibitionniste de la série. Si au départ, il avait jugé la question malvenue et plutôt incongrue, il avait révélé être gay, ne pensant pas aux conséquences professionnelles que pourrait avoir un tel «aveu» pour un jeune comédien de 23 ans. Hale Sparks, avait mis les choses au clair tout de suite, il était parfaitement hétéro, fanfaronnait partout qu'un acteur digne de ce nom peut être capable de tout jouer... Gale ne disait rien, refusait de répondre à ce genre de questions intrusives, au départ, parce que il estimait que ça ne regardait personne, puis, petit à petit, parce que ça l'énervait profondément. Le trouverait-on plus «crédible» s'il disait que oui ? C'était ridicule. Il était avant tout un comédien et comme il disait souvent, «pas besoin de s'arracher la langue pour jouer le rôle d'un muet». Cette ambiguïté arrangeait la production, laisser planer le doute, c'était bon pour le business.

Les spéculations allaient bon train. L'idée fixe des tabloïds étant de savoir «who's straight who's gay ?» Ça en devenait ridicule. Randy haussait les épaules, «Qu'est-ce que ça peut leur foutre ?» Disait-il.

La pause d'été de 3 mois, avait été l'occasion pour le jeune comédien de s'engager dans une production théâtrale, «A letter from Ethel Kennedy». Cette interlude lui permettant de répéter, et de jouer un mois à Broadway quand le message tomba sur son portable «Toute la troupe est l'invitée d'honneur du Larry K. show spécial QAF sur CNN» Allons bon. Il n'était pas question qu'il fasse un allez/retour pour répondre à 3 questions... Il ferait l'émission en duplex de New York.

«Alors, c'est bon ? Tu te sens comment ?» Gale appelait Randy 2 jours avant la première.

«Dis-moi merde...» Répondit celui-ci.

«Merde, merde, merde»

«Ça va être comment chez Larry K. ?» Interrogeait le jeune homme.

«J'en sais rien... Beauf et chiant, je suppose. Mais si on ne se montre pas, ils nous coupent les couilles à la prod.» Répondait Gale. À ce moment précis, il se mordit la joue pour ne pas éventer sa surprise. En effet, il avait décidé de venir à la première de Randy, il ne lui avait rien dit, ménageant sa surprise. Alors, il avait été convenu qu'il ferait également le duplex de New York avec lui, pour le Larry K. show.

Randy était arrivé le premier dans le studio, on le maquillait, et la technique l'avait appareillé pour le duplex. Il attendait sagement que le show commence, en plaisantant avec la maquilleuse. On apporta un autre siège à coté de lui.

«On attend quelqu'un d'autre ?»

«Oui... Moi !» Gale, content de son effet de surprise, était apparu comme un diable sort de sa boite.

«Heyyyy. Qu'est-ce que tu fous à New York ? Je croyais que tu rentrais au Bled ?»

«J'ai un ami qui a une première à Broadway après demain. J'allais pas rater ça» Répondit Gale dans un clin d'œil.

Heureux? Oui Randy l'était. Depuis la fin de tournage de la saison et son retour à New York pour les répèts, il n'avait pas revu Gale. Ils s'appelaient régulièrement, se tenaient au courant. Gale lisait des scénars que lui envoyait son agents, ils en parlaient. Mais c'était un peu difficile, cette coupure, ils se manquaient, mais ne se l'avouaient pas encore. Alors, cette visite surprise remplissait le jeune homme d'une douce chaleur... Finalement, ce duplex ne serait pas aussi chiant qu'il le pensait... Gale était à ses cotés.

3, 2, 1... Antenne !

Ça y est sur l'écran de contrôle, les 2 complices regardaient le début du Larry K. show, une sorte de grand messe cathodique hebdomadaire, dans laquelle sévissait tel un empereur indétrônable depuis des dizaines d'années, le célèbre Larry K.. Son émission de diffusion nationale était incontournable, la production avait fermement insisté pour que TOUS les acteurs soient présents. Le thème de la soirée parlait de lui même : ''QAF immoral ou inoffensif ?''

Ce que n'avaient prévu ni Gale ni Randy, c'est le ton que fut donné à cette soirée par le journaliste.

Devant leurs yeux consternés, Larry K. manifestait tour à tour de la condescendance, du mépris, des sarcasmes, des allusions douteuses, des commentaires indignes. Ce mec était une saloperie d'homophobe. Cette émission était un piège grossier. Ils allaient tous tomber dedans, pris en otages.

Déjà la présentation des comédiens par le journaliste avait auguré de ce que serait la suite. Il avait énuméré les noms des acteurs en précisant pour chacun : gay, homo, homo, gay... Sidérant sur place les pauvre comédiens ! La suite ne fut qu'une succession de questions clichés, bateaux. Gale s'énervait, menaçait à chaque coupure pub de se casser de ce carnaval. Randy, jeune, sans expérience de ce type d'exercice ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter face à Larry K.

Une discussion houleuse par téléphone interposé eut lieu avec l'attaché de prod.

3,2,1... Antenne !

C'était au tour de Randy de raconter son age, son ressenti, s'extasier sur le bonheur de travailler en confiance avec une telle équipe, et bla bla bla... Gale à coté de lui grimaçait sourdement, lui disait tout bas «fuck them all !»

«Dans le rôle de Brian Kinney, Gale Harold, hétéro...» Ça commençait bien les présentations...

Gale encaissa avec un sourire crispé, puis vint la question.

«Est-ce que vous avez des regrets de vous être engagé dans un tel show ?»

La première réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit fut «connard». De plus en plus exaspéré, Gale répondit :

«Non, pas le moins du monde, c'est un honneur pour moi d'avoir un tel partenaire » En dehors du champ de la caméra, il tenait la main de Randy... Celui-ci lui murmura alors «Je t'aime». Pris par surprise, Gale rougit. Larry K. demanda alors ce qu'il avait dit... Personne n'avait clairement entendu. Dans un sourire gêné et plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Gale avait répondu «Je ne peux pas le répéter.»...

3,2,1... Hors antenne.

L'émission était enfin terminée, Randy retirait le maquillage de son visage, assis à coté de Gale dans une petite loge. Celui-ci était au téléphone avec Sharon qui ne décolérait pas.

«Quel trou du cul ce Larry K. !» Hurlait-elle.

«Ben oui, ma belle, enfin c'est fait, on y reviendra pas. Ça va toi ? Quel temps à Miami ?»

«Pourri, je m'emmerde...» Maugréait la comédienne.

«Embrasse le petit pour moi.» Ajouta-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Quelques poignées de mains aux techniciens du studio avant de partir.

«On va boire un coup ?» Lança Randy.

Il passèrent un long moment à discuter de cet enfoiré de Larry K., puis, la conversation prit un tour plus personnel, assez inattendu. Randy s'excusait de ne pas pouvoir recevoir Gale chez lui pour son court séjour mais, c'était petit, pas pratique et puis S. ...

Ah oui, c'est vrai,il y avait S. !

C'est la première fois que Gale appréhendait la présence réelle du fiancé fantôme. Avant il n'était qu'une voix lointaine entendue au téléphone, de très vagues allusions ici ou là. Mais ce soir, si Randy ne pouvait pas lui donner l'hospitalité c'est parce que il y avait bien un «S».

Gale était contrarié, il ne savait pas expliquer pourquoi. C'est vrai il aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec le jeune homme, faire des virées en ville, raconter des conneries, se bagarrer pour rire... Là, il était plongé dans la vie quotidienne, la réalité. Pas la bulle protectrice de Toronto...

«C'est pas grave Randy, t'inquiète, j'ai un hôtel. On va dîner ?»

«2 secondes, j'appelle S. pour le prévenir. Tu aimes Italien ?»

Gale eut peur à un moment, que Randy invite son compagnon à les rejoindre mais il ne le fit pas.

Le resto niché dans le vieux Greenwich était discret, calme, le serveur bienveillant les avait installés dans un recoin, dos à la salle.

«Ça va Randy ?» Gale était inquiet.

«oui oui, tu sais, la première, on est jamais prêt. Je suis content que tu sois là...Vraiment, ça me touche.»

Ils venaient de vivre quasi 24h/24 ensemble pendant 6 mois alors, Gale savait parfaitement que derrière le sourire de façade de Randy se cachaient des soucis dont il ne voulait pas parler. C'était pas le moment. Ce serait plus facile à Toronto... Oui Toronto.

Randy le raccompagna à son hôtel ce soir là. Ils burent un dernier verre dans sa chambre. Enfin, plutôt les flash de gin du mini bar en trinquant. Puis, Gale serra dans ses bras le jeune homme sur le départ en lui redisant «Merde, merde et merde pour demain» Et il avait fallu le laisser partir. Et boire, un 2ème flash...

Gale était arrivé assez tard au Théatre, sa place réservée au premier rang l'avait touchée. Le dernier salut achevé, il avait décidé de rejoindre Randy dans les loges pour le féliciter. Il n'était pas le seul.

Le couloir était noir de monde, un mélange d'amis, de famille, d'enfants aussi, venus congratuler leurs proches membres de la troupe. Une main extirpa Gale de la petite foule compacte.

«Ramène tes fesses, j'ai piqué une bouteille de champ !» Randy exhibait son butin, entraînant Gale dans un recoin des décors plongés dans les ténèbres.

«Des verres peut-être ?» Hasarda Gale.

«Et puis quoi encore ? Pas de super production Hollywoodienne ici ! Tu es à Big Apple !» Ironisa Randy.

Ils burent au goulot, chacun leur tour, en riant. Gale avait passé ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et le félicitait.

«Vous allez jouer tout le mois ?»

«Mmm, mmm» Randy, la moitié de la bouteille vidée, était déjà un peu ailleurs...

Front contre front, ils ne bougeaient plus. Tapis dans l'ombre, S. observait la scène, poings serrés.

«Dans un mois, ça passe vite ! J'ai hâte... Tu as une idée de ce qu'ils nous préparent pour la suite ?»

Randy tournait sa cuillère dans son mug géant de cappucino à Kennedy Airport.

«Aucune idée. Top secret défense ! On saura au dernier moment, comme d'hab... Tu sais comment ils sont à la prod... Paranos. Ils veulent pas de fuites.» Gale s'apprêtait à embarquer pour Los Angelès.

«Bon... Et bien alors, à dans un mois. Tu vas me manquer, qui est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire chier pendant 4 semaines ?» Plaisantait Randy.

«Je te fais confiance là dessus, tu vas bien trouver d'autres victimes...»

Accolade longue, plus longue qu'il n'était nécessaire...

En chekant son billet au desk American Airline, Gale pensa «mon vieux, ne laisse pas Brian te bouffer...»

Le tournage avait repris depuis une semaine... Aujourd'hui, on était en extérieur sur ce qui était sensé être Liberty avenue. Justin devait se frayer un chemin vers Brian dans la foule.

Les 2 comédiens étaient adossés à un camion de la régie.

«On fête l'annif de Michelle ce soir, on fait ça tranquille chez les filles, on apporte quoi ?» Disait Randy.

«Du champ ? Des cup cakes ?»

«Les 2 ! Randy merde, t'as fait une tache sur ton T shirt.»

«Pas grave, ça va pas se voir... Planque moi, v'la l'habilleuse...»

C'est avec soulagement qu'ils avaient repris leur petite routine rassurante. Levés aux aurores, filage des scénari, tournages, repas pris en commun, vie de chambrée... Si tout le monde avait apprécié le break c'est à l'unisson qu'ils célébraient le bonheur de leurs retrouvailles. Enfin... Presque.

Hale ne s'était pas arrangé, la plupart du temps, tout le monde raillait son coté «Je suis le comique de service, un vrai boute en train.»

Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il commençait à gaver la bande. Gale avait eu une altercation avec lui la veille au soir. Au cours d'une convention avec des fans, Hale avait fait le pitre, coupé la parole de ses collègues, répondu aux questions à leur place. Ça commençait sérieusement à devenir lourd ! Gale n'avait pas mâché ses mots et l'incident avait jeté un certain froid !

L'annif de Michelle était l'occasion de détendre un peu l'atmosphère...

«Randy, magne-toi, on doit être sur place à 21h !» Gale tambourinait pour la 3ème fois à la porte de la chambre du jeune homme.

«J'arrive » Un seul regard en coin suffit pour que Gale se rende compte que celui-ci venait de pleurer.

«Oh Randy ? Ça va pas ?»

«Si impec... Allez, on va faire la fête.»

SURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPRISE !

Avaient entonné en même temps tous les comédiens de la troupe, quelques techniciens, les maquilleuses...

Michelle avait fait semblant de s'étonner, on s'était gavé de gâteaux écœurants, de champagne tiède, de bière et de vodka. En fin de soirée, Théa tentait une initiation au tango sur Peter. Sharon lisait les lignes de la main de Scott, tandis qu'un régisseur faisait une démonstration de break dance.

Randy vidait verre sur verre, les yeux mi clos.

«Oh oh, on va peut être rentrer la jeunesse...» Déclara Gale.

«On a exactement 17 marches à monter pour accéder aux bungalows, faut s'y prendre tôt si on veut arriver avant que ce soit l'heure de se lever.» Ironisa-t-il encore pour signifier aux filles qu'il prenait congé avec son fardeau blond, ivre mort.

«Allez» Dit doucement Michelle, «Et encore merci, c'était sympa... Vraiment »

«Tu veux de l'aide ?» Proposa Peter en voyant Gale tenter d'accrocher Randy à lui.

«Non c'est bon, ça devrait le faire...»

«They told me to go to rehab I say no, no, no... » Chantait Randy entre 2 hoquets.

«Voilà qu'il se prend pour Amy Winehouse... Putain, t'as pas fait les choses à moitié, toi. Ça va être top demain» Sermonnait Gale.

Ils eurent à peine de temps d'arriver dans la chambre du jeune homme, que celui-ci fit les 3 pas nécessaires pour se ruer sur la cuvette des toilettes.

«Vas-y, ça ira mieux après» Randy vomissait ses tripes en gémissant.

«Ah ben oui... T'as que ça à faire…» Tempérait Gale. Puis il alla chercher une serviette qu'il trempa dans l'eau fraiche.

«Allez, enlève-moi ça.» Il ôta le T shirt du jeune homme, le fit s'allonger sur son lit, enleva ses chaussures, puis son pantalon. Il passa la serviette sur son visage, son torse et ses bras.

«Je suis minable hein ?» Annonçait péniblement le garçon.

«Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Tu t'es mis minable. Allez, bois ça !» Il lui tendait un verre d'eau.

«Maintenant on dort ! Demain, debout à 7h... Au lit !» Gale rabattait la couverture sur le jeune homme qui geignait que la terre entière tournait très très vite.

«C'est ça, la terre tourne, ton lit tourne... Tout tourne sauf toi, gamin...» Pensait Gale.

Randy s'était blotti instinctivement contre lui, émettant une faible plainte avant de s'endormir.

Gale resta un moment sans bouger, posa la main sur les cheveux du jeune homme, doucement. «Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait te mettre dans un état pareil ? Hein ?» Puis il s'allongea à son tour et plongea dans le sommeil.

Quand le réveil sonna, Gale ouvrit le premier un œil, pour trouver Randy dans ses bras, profondément endormi. Il s'était passé quoi au juste, déjà ? Ah oui la cuite... Rien d'autre. C'est sûr. Non rien d'autre.

«Ho... On se réveille l'ivrogne, c'est l'heure !»

«Hein ? Quoi ?»

«Allez, debout. Vas-y doucement. On a le temps.» Gale assis sur le bord du lit, se rhabillait pour aller prendre sa douche dans sa chambre. Randy observait la scène en essayant de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Qu'est-ce que Gale foutait dans son lit ? Il avait raté un épisode ou quoi ?

Mais il n'osa pas poser la question tout de suite... Là, il fallait juste un peu se recadrer.

«Ça tourne.» Dit le jeune homme en s'asseyant à son tour, la tête entre les mains.

«Tu m'étonnes ! T'as fait régime liquide hier soir, tu te souviens ? Allez, vas prendre une douche froide, ça va te réveiller. Hop !» Rétorqua Gale.

Randy avait l'impression de peser une tonne et d'avoir la tête prise entre un marteau et une enclume.

Il se dirigea cependant vers la salle de bain.

«Bon, ça va aller, je peux te laisser ? Je dois me préparer aussi.» Lança Gale à travers la porte.

«Mmm, mm, vas-y...»

¼ d'heure plus tard, Gale venait voir où en était son partenaire. Toujours au même point prostré sous la douche.

«Tu comptes y passer la journée ?»

«Hein ? 2 secondes... C'est bon.» Randy sortait enfin de la cabine. Par un curieux réflexe de pudeur, Gale détourna la tête pendant que le jeune homme se séchait et s'habillait. C'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi.

Le privilège de ses 20 ans ! Randy était à présent frais comme une rose, avec un mal de tête lancinant certes, mais gérable.

«Gale ?»

«Oui ?»

«Euh... On a fait quoi au juste cette nuit ?»

«?»

«Ben, on a couché ou quoi ?»

«Dis donc, t'étais peut-être bourré, mais pas moi, on s'en souviendrait, non ?» Essaya de plaisanter Gale.

Randy sourit... Oui c'est sûr, ils s'en souviendraient.

En sortant de sa chambre, Gale posa sa main dans le dos du jeune homme. Hale Sparks quittait son bungalow à ce moment là, son regard croisa le sien.

La scène qu'ils devaient tourner aujourd'hui avait lieu au Babylone et rien qu'à l'idée qu'il faudrait se taper la musique de fond, pour mettre dans l'ambiance les figurants sensés s'éclater sur le dance floor, collait déjà la migraine à Randy, qui n'était d'humeur à rien.

Hale Sparks prenait ses marques au comptoir du bar, Gale se raclait la gorge.

Moteur !

Okkkkk... Randy buttait sur les mots, on refit la prise 6 fois. «Désolé...»

«On peut pas être bon partout» Lança Hale. La remarque se voulait pleine de sous entendus, Gale le prit comme cela.

«Tu veux dire quoi, au juste ?» Demanda-t-il.

«Rien, juste qu'il faut pas s'étonner de ne pas savoir son texte quand on tient pas l'alcool, et le reste.»

Randy mit la main sur l'épaule de Gale, comme pour signifier «Laisse tomber».

Mais ce geste ne fit que confirmer Hale dans ses convictions depuis ce matin... Ces 2 là couchaient ensemble. Dès lors, il s'employa à faire des remarques plus ou moins insidieuses, plus ou moins à double sens... Les ¾ du temps, tout le monde souriait, prenait cela pour une sorte de jeu sauf les principaux intéressés, qui eux ne riaient pas. Scott, qui s'entendait bien avec Hale, lui avait suggéré de se calmer un peu, qu'après tout, ce qui se passait, ou pas, entre ces 2 là, ne regardait personne. Mais depuis que celui-ci avait enfin réalisé que les vrais symboles de cette série déjà culte étaient Brian et Justin, il avait du mal à encaisser, et plutôt que de se fondre dans le groupe solidaire et unis, il cultivait sa rancœur dans son coin.

Et puis, il y eu cette entrevue avec une journaliste, qui lui demandait comment se passait le tournage, et cette phrase malheureuse, où il avait dit que Gale et Randy n'avaient pas un comportement très professionnel, sous entendant leur supposée liaison.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que la rumeur se propage, comme une traînée de poudre... Tabloïds, blogs, ce fut l'affaire en cours pendant plusieurs semaines. Et les dommages collatéraux touchèrent de plein fouet Randy qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça dans sa vie personnelle !

S. était d'un tempérament jaloux, et ombrageux, il avait déjà eu du mal à digérer les longues séparations, voir son compagnon nu à l'écran avec un autre homme ne l'avait pas non plus porté au Nirvana. Savoir que Randy passait le plus clair de son temps avec ce canon sur pattes de Gale Harold ne faisait pas non plus parti de ses sujets de réjouissance. De plus, la complicité évidente des 2 partenaires devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Les crises, les cris, se multipliaient, la distance devenait ingérable, alors, quand comme tout le monde, il découvrit les propos de Hale, il décida d'un aller retour surprise pour Toronto...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Randy n'avait pas voulu faire la demande de pass pour S. pour qu'il puisse avoir accès aux plateaux de tournage. Il savait que celui-ci ne le prendrait pas très bien, mais cette histoire de visite surprise le mettait mal à l'aise...Non mal à l'aise n'était pas le mot exact... Il était à cran.

Bien sûr, l'éloignement, les semaines de tournage, la bulle dans laquelle enferme toujours un rôle etc... Il savait bien que c'était difficile à gérer pour un couple, surtout quand l'un des 2 n'est pas comédien.

Au début, il avait essayé de faire partager à S. son aventure excitante mais il avait vite compris que lentement, mais sûrement, un mur d'incompréhension se construisait entre eux.

En bon petit soldat, le jeune homme tentait de maintenir son couple à flot.

Il aimait S., il l'admirait pour sa culture, son esprit brillant, son sens de la phrase juste, ses connaissances politiques, historiques... Il avait tellement appris avec lui. Il lui en était reconnaissant,

il pensait souvent que sans S., il n'était pas grand chose. Alors, il supportait son caractère ombrageux, ses cris, et ses insultes quelquefois, quand il était très en colère après lui, ce qui, ces derniers temps, arrivait souvent. Il fallait juste qu'il soit plus disponible, plus «mature», comme S. aimait à le répéter.

«Alors ? Il arrive quand ton mec ?» Gale tentait une approche.

«Demain soir»

«Et ?» Sourcil levé, Gale attendait un peu de développement.

«Et... Cool...» Trancha Randy.

«Waouh... cache ta joie, ça déborde, ça en devient indécent !»

«Gale, c'est bon, lâche moi, j'ai pas envie d'en parler»

«Ben tu devrais. Écoute, vous allez mettre les choses bien à plat, ton mec est pas con, il sait ce que c'est que la presse à scandale ! Alors relax... Relax... Tu vas lever les malentendus, vous allez vous faire un petit resto, baiser tranquilles, et c'est reparti pour un tour !» Gale tentait de rendre son ton sincère et enjoué. Randy fit un sourire las et triste. Dieu qu'il détestait le voir comme ça. Il préférait quand le gamin se mettait à danser hors plateau, courir partout, ou improviser un karaoké avec Peter et Scott. Le gosse feu follet que tout le monde adorait, la mascotte des plateaux. Pas cette petite chose fragile et désemparée qu'il avait en face de lui ce soir..

«On va se boire une bière ? Peter a repéré un pub Irlandais, ça te dit ?»

«Mm»

«Allez ! Bouge toi ! On se fait un billard et on rentre.» Argumenta Gale.

Le pub était assez calme ce soir, des clients regardaient un match de hockey sur l'écran géant, d'autres faisaient une partie de billard. Randy se défoulait seul, sur des fléchettes.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il a le petit ?» Demandait Peter.

«Son mec... Il arrive demain, j'ai l'impression qu'il a pris très au sérieux les rumeurs.»

«Non ? Attends, tout le monde sait que c'est des conneries ? Hein ? C'est des conneries ?» Peter attendait d'être rassuré jetant sur Gale son regard de myope interrogateur.

«Mais oui c'est des conneries...» Répondit enfin Gale après un trop long silence.

La journée de tournage se passait dans la «maison» de Debbie. Sharon, en grande forme invitait tout le monde pour le soir à une «pasta party», Randy et Gale n'avait qu'une scène à tourner, mais une tonne de texte à apprendre pour le lendemain et un passage délicat en vue. Une scène de sexe... Pas facile. En général, avant ce genre de prise, ils décompressaient en se lançant des vannes, en chahutant... Et au moment ou le metteur en scène disait «action», ils arrivaient à se concentrer sur ce qu'ils considéraient comme une sorte de chorégraphie.

Il étaient entrain de répéter leurs répliques du lendemain, assis, dehors, sur les marches en pin des escaliers qui menaient aux bungalows.

«Ça bosse les gars ?» Théa allait rejoindre le plateau n° 3 !

«Vous venez manger les pâtes chez Sharon ce soir ?» Gale acquiesça, Randy fit signe que non...

S. fut présenté en premier à Théa, Michelle et Sharon, qui s'affairaient à la préparation des sauces. Le couple ne s'était pas attardé, S. voulait se reposer après son vol. Ils avaient promis de passer en fin de soirée, pour qu'il fasse connaissance avec l'équipe.

Depuis plus d'un an, Randy avait retardé le moment où S rencontrerait enfin Gale, jusqu'ici, les circonstances avaient fait que ce n'était jamais arrivé. Même le soir de la première au théâtre, ils ne s'étaient pas croisés. Alors, quand arrivés au bungalow, ils trouvèrent celui-ci assis sur les marches son script à la main, concentré sur son texte, les présentations furent inutiles. Les hommes se jaugeaient du regard. S. détestait tout ce que représentait Gale. La beauté arrogante, l'aisance physique, la nonchalance de l'homme du sud, son magnétisme animal. De son coté Gale avait l'intuition que l 'homme qu'il avait en face de lui, ne rendait pas heureux son ami, mais, lui, par respect pour Randy, avait décidé de passer outre son mauvais pressentiment, et tentait de sourire amicalement.

«Bienvenue sur Liberty avenue» Lança-t-il avec ce sourire si... Si...

Randy, mal à l'aise, dit que S. allait prendre un peu de repos, et qu'ils passeraient en fin de soirée saluer la bande invitée chez Sharon. Puis, le couple entra dans le bungalow.

Ils étaient arrivés très tard, à l'heure où tout le monde somnole en se racontant des souvenirs de tournage, une bière à la main. La petite troupe accueillit au mieux le compagnon de la mascotte, tentant de le mettre à l'aise, en plaisantant. Depuis sa gaffe prétendue involontaire, Hale faisait profil bas, il s'était excusé auprès des garçons, argumentant que la journaliste avait déformé ses propos, ils avaient fait semblant de le croire. Ce soir, il discutait avec S. L'heure était à l'apaisement, Peter comiquement, inventait des liaisons improbables entre les habilleuses et les maquilleurs, les éclairagistes avec les chats de la femme de ménage. Tout le monde rit de bon cœur. Randy se détendait, mais évitait soigneusement Gale, qui parlait «pêche à la mouche» avec Scott.

«Randy ? On y va ? Je suis épuisé» S. donnait le signal de départ, le jeune homme savait que ce n'était pas négociable. Il cherchait son blouson que Gale lui tendit d'une main

«Merci Brian.» Et meeeerde, ça y est, c'était arrivé, ce que redoutait Randy venait d'arriver. Gale baissa la tête.

TOUT LE MONDE entendit le lapsus. Personne ne releva... Enfin non... pas personne.

La scène attendue débuta immédiatement la porte du bungalow refermée.

«Ça t'arrive souvent de l'appeler Brian ? Quand vous baisez aussi ? Il t'appelle Justin ?» Les gros nuages noirs de l'orage attendu montaient d'un coup sur la tête de Randy.

«Mais non, qu'est ce que tu vas chercher ? Les lapsus c'est normal, les autres aussi y ont droit. Allez S., j'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute, on a déjà eu cette conversation» Le ton du jeune homme était implorant, fatigué. Mais l'homme en face de lui n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Il était venu pour se rendre compte et il avait vu... Il avait vu les regards échangés, la complicité, la proximité, il avait vu l'air que prenait Gale quand ses yeux se posaient sur Randy. Il avait vu la façon que celui-ci avait, de l'éviter soigneusement, bien trop soigneusement. Et pour lui, la messe était dite. Ils n'étaient peut être pas amants, mais une chose était certaine, ils s'aimaient !

Alors, S rappela les bases élémentaires de leur relation à un Randy pétrifié et humilié. Oui, il n'était rien sans lui, oui, c'est LUI qui l'avait fait, qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était. Et qu'il ne s'avise pas de lui faire un coup de pute dans le dos, et non il ne trouvait pas ce rôle génial. Après tout, il avait été prit pour sa jolie petite gueule, servait de racoleuse à la série, pas de quoi gagner un Oscar en montrant son cul.

S. avait toujours su trouver les mots qui font très mal, c'était sa force. Randy n'avait pas les armes pour argumenter, il voulait juste que les cris s'arrêtent. Il s'approcha de S. pour le prendre dans ses bras, et fut violemment propulsé contre la porte, la poignée s'enfonçant douloureusement dans ses reins.

«Désolé, désolé Randy, c'est un accident... Pardonne-moi» S, l'embrassait en lui séchant les larmes... Oui, bien sûr, un simple accident, rien de plus.

Les bruits de disputes, quand les murs font 2 mm d'épaisseur, c'est pas difficile à entendre, ça rend dingue, ça donne envie de défoncer les portes, de donner des coups de poings, ça empêche de dormir...

Gale se leva ce matin là, avec ce refrain lugubre dans la tête :

My name is Luka, I live on the 2nd floor,

I live upstairs from you... Yes I think you'v seen me before.

It' only a hit, until you cry, after that you don't ask why,

You don't argue anymore... You don't argue anymore...

Putain de merde. Et si Randy avait eu vraiment besoin de lui ? Aurait-il du intervenir ?

Il fallait passer au maquillage, on était en retard. Randy arrivait en courant, les yeux cernés, mais souriant.

La maquilleuse plaisantait «Voilà ce que c'est que de faire des folies, on se réveille pas le matin, et qui est obligée de se dépêcher, c'est Moi ! Allez, vite, déshabille toi, je dois appliquer le fond de teint.

Gale était prêt, il avait passé son peignoir, et il attendait assis. D'habitude, ils profitaient des séances de maquillage pour revoir leurs textes, boire un café chaud. Ce matin, les choses étaient différentes,

la maquilleuse, Lola appliquait avec une large éponge le fond de teint sur le corps de Randy, pour en gommer les rougeurs, les aspérités, et les éventuels boutons. Elle jeta un œil vers Gale, le forçant d'un signe de tête, à regarder ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Un hématome couleurs aubergine gros comme un œuf d'oie, au creux des reins de jeune homme. Et vu la scène qu'ils avaient à tourner, ça ne risquait pas de passer inaperçu.

«Quoi ?» Randy remarqua leurs mines consternées.

«Oh... Oh, ben merde, j'avais pas vu. Je me suis cassé la gueule hier soir dans les escaliers. Mets 3 tonnes de vert Lola...» Randy riait. Il trompa Lola peut-être mais pas Gale.

«OKKK, on va changer d'angle. Gale, tu mets tes bras, autours de la taille de Randy, pose tes mains sur son ventre, voilà comme ça.» Le metteur en scène donnait ses ordres, caméras en plans rapprochés, équipe minimum, comme toujours pour ce genre de scène, le plateau ne devait pas être un hall de gare...

Randy se raidissait un peu...

«Je te fais mal ?» La peau du jeune homme avait eu un frisson.

«Non, ça va... Bon on y va, je me gèle là... Y a pas de chauffage ou quoi ?» Plaisanta le jeune homme.

«Moteur, action !»

Gale commençait à connaître le corps de son partenaire par cœur, il en savait tous les mouvements, toutes les courbes. Les techniciens disaient qu'ils avaient rarement vu une telle aisance, une si déconcertante facilité dans leurs gestes... La fin de la scène se terminait par un baiser, profond. Aucun des 2 ne simula, ce n'était pas la première fois. Seulement cette fois là, aucune blague, bourrade, plaisanterie, ou course poursuite effrénée dans les couloirs, ne vint clore la journée de tournage.

«On se le fume à 2 ?» Gale sortait un joint de sa poche, assis dans son endroit favori, les marches des escaliers des bungalows.

«Oui, tiens, fais tourner !» Randy prit une taffe, les yeux clos.

«Rude journée, hein ?» Amorça Gale.

«On va dire ça comme ça...» Sourit le jeune homme.

«T'as mal ?»

«Non... Tu rigoles, c'est rien.»

«Non, c'est pas rien Randy, et si tu veux mon avis...»

«ah, mais non, Docteur Harold, je le veux pas votre avis !» Sourit Randy.

«Ben tu vas l'avoir quand même, bourricot.»

«Ouai, je me disais aussi» Randy fit mine de se relever.

«Assis, jeune homme, j'en ai pas fini avec toi...» Gale avait pris le bras du garçon, pour le forcer à rester près de lui, et lui repassa son joint.

«Quelles qu'en soient les motifs, les raisons, RIEN ne justifie les coups. Je suis clair ?»

«Clair ! Mais y a pas eu de coups... C'était un accident !»

«Ohh, oui, bien sûr, t'es tombé dans les escaliers. Ce sera quoi la prochaine excuse ? Un accident de skate ? Me prends pas pour un con. Tu sais combien elle font d'épaisseur les parois des murs de nos piaules ?» Gale gardait sa voix chaude et douce de mec du sud...

«Mm... T'as tout entendu ?»

«Tout»

«Putain pourquoi c'est si compliqué la vie ?» Demandait Randy, la tête dans ses mains.

«Allez, viens là...» Gale passa la main sur la nuque du jeune homme, les doigts mêlés dans ses cheveux.

«C'est compliqué, parce que... Parce que, des fois, il se passe des choses, qu'il ne vaut mieux pas expliquer.»

Randy ne demanda pas plus d'explication, il savait à quoi Gale faisait allusion.

Leur confusion des sentiments, leur difficulté à séparer la réalité de la fiction, leur lutte pour que leurs personnages ne les bouffent pas, leur envie commune de se laisser submerger par leurs émotions, mais aussi, leur volonté de préserver leurs vies, leurs couples respectifs.

Randy était engagé et homo, Gale marié et hétéro. Elle était là, la vérité, la vie concrète. Il fallait préserver l'équilibre et ce en dépit, du lien très fort qui les unissait, de leur besoin d'être ensemble, de leur amour inavoué. Ils feraient avec... Courageusement...

Leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, bien enfouis, comme un trésor caché, Gale et Randy faisaient face, enchaînant les épisodes, les saisons. Au fil du temps, ils en avaient presque oublié les sensations ressenties, les efforts pour contrôler leurs pulsions... La vie était ailleurs que sur ces foutus plateaux, et surtout... Surtout, ailleurs que dans le lit de Brian Kinney. C'était clair pour les 2. Bien sûr qu'ils y avaient pensé, chacun de leur coté, chacun à sa façon.

Gale pensait qu'après tout, ils auraient peut-être du « le » faire, une bonne fois pour toutes, que ça les aurait libérés et que aujourd'hui, ils n'y penseraient plus... Affaire classée.

Randy, lui, se disait que ç'aurait été la pire idée, la pire connerie à faire. Il n'avait pas envie de foutre en l'air leur amitié, et refoulait au mieux. Il ne leur restait plus que leurs baisers imposés par les scripts. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé ensemble, jamais évoqué ces moments où ils se permettaient tout, parce que ils étaient alors... Brian et Justin. Et là... Ils ne se privaient plus de rien.

Randy avait opté pour ce qu'il appelait « le kit de survie ». Quand il rentrait à New York, il n'évoquait jamais le tournage, ne parlait jamais de Gale, et se passionnait pour les travaux de son homme, en lui posant mille questions, en s'intéressant à lui, à son univers. Il acceptait tout, à New York, il devenait différent, transparent, il évitait la foule, les endroits où on était susceptible de lui demander des autographes. Il s'oubliait... Pendant les break d'été, il n'appelait pas son partenaire, c'était toujours Gale qui le faisait, laissait un message, des mails que Randy prenait soin d'effacer aussitôt lus.

Gale quant à lui, vivait ces périodes de séparation d'une manière constructive. Il acceptait un casting pour une série, puis une autre, il lisait des scénari, sortait, allait aux concerts. Il avait aussi accepté de parrainer une fondation de recherches contre le SIDA. Si son statut d'icône gay pouvait servir à quelque chose, pourquoi pas... Son couple ? Ah, son couple, il en arrivait à ce point où l'on ne se rappelle plus au juste quelle était la raison pour laquelle on s'était mariés. Mais en bon gars du sud, il faisait comme Scarlett O hara... Il y penserait plus tard !

Les relations des 2 partenaires avec la production s'étaient considérablement dégradées, alors que la saison 5 était en plein tournage. Une saison 6 avait été évoquée, mais, vu les rapports de forces engagés entre Gale, Randy et la prod il n'en fut plus question. On arrivait à un point regrettable, où tous avaient hâte d'en finir.

Randy avait demandé à ce que son personnage soit moins dénudé, et que les scènes de sexe soient moins « gratuites », appuyé en cela par un Gale remonté comme un ressort, qui avait défendu ses intérêts …

Gale lui, réclamait une augmentation de salaire. QAF, c'était LUI ! Qu'on retire son personnage, et la série ne voulait plus rien dire... La prod, prise au piège, et bien consciente de cette vérité première, avait accepté, couteau sous la gorge, mais n'avait pas digéré !

La seule chose qui avait tenu le coup, c'était la profonde amitié qui unissait Gale, Sharon, Peter, Scott, Randy, Michelle et Théa. Bientôt 5 ans de vie commune pour ainsi dire et une sincère affection les uns pour les autres. Bien sur qu'on s'aime toujours sur un tournage, bien sur qu'on se promet qu'on se reverra, qu'on restera amis tout en sachant que le temps et la distance, font toujours leur œuvre. On savait juste que cette fois-ci, ce serait différent, parce que cette aventure humaine avait totalement bouleversé leurs existences, parce que QAF n'était pas une simple série comme les autres, et que pour chacun d'entre eux, la vie n'était plus la même...

Et puis, il y avait le gang des New Yorkais... Randy, Michelle, Sharon... Celle-ci avait déclaré que sa petite maison sur la plage de Nantucket Island, serait leur QG à tous, pour se retrouver de temps en temps. Randy aimait cette idée de refuge à 2 pas de New-York, qu'on puisse venir se réchauffer, se rassurer...

La rumeur concernant la supposée liaison des comédiens emblématiques de la série n'avait pas désenflée... Alors, « Are they dating ? Or not ? ». La prod avait insisté pour qu'il n'y ait aucune confirmation, ni démenti. C'était trop bon pour l'image de la série qu'on croit ces 2 là ensemble dans la vraie vie... Et tant pis si cela pesait sur la vie personnelle des acteurs. Rien dans les contrats des 2 comédiens ne stipulait une telle « clause de silence ». Mais à quoi bon lutter ? Quoi qu'ils disent qu'ils nient, ou pas... Ils ne pourraient convaincre qui ne voulait pas l'être !

Les fans de la série espéraient tant que la réalité dépasse la fiction !

« Ça y est, on y est cette fois » Gale reposait son script sur la table de maquillage, respirait un grand coup, crispé.

Par ironie du sort, alors que d'habitude les scènes d'un épisode étaient rarement tournées dans l'ordre chronologique de l'histoire ( en général, on groupait extérieurs, intérieurs dans des suites cohérentes pour la logistique, pas pour la narration ), aujourd'hui, pour leur dernière scène commune, c'était bien la scène d'au revoir entre Brian et Justin que les garçons avaient à tourner.

Celle où Justin part pour New-York... New-York... Randy y serait dans 2 jours !

« Moteur..Action »

Mon Dieu, aucun des 2 ne pensait que ce serait aussi dur ! Aussi... violemment intime comme émotion. Gale retenait une larme. Une vraie...

« Coupez, on l'a ! »... Clap de fin. Applaudissements du staff technique...

Les garçons avaient prévu chacun un petit discours de remerciement. Collés l'un à l'autre, appuyés contre le mur de décors du loft, Gale passait sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Il refusait de croire au « plus jamais ». Et puis... Brian était en lui, il s'était installé 5 ans auparavant, avait sa place, au chaud dans son cerveau, ses tripes... Et n'avait nullement l'intention de disparaître.

Il n'avaient plus rien à faire ici... Bagages pliés, Randy attendait son taxi dans le hall de réception.

Gale partait en fin de matinée pour Los Angelès. Les tournages de vanished avaient commencé. Une nouvelle vie sans QAF s'ouvrait devant tous.

« On se retrouve chez Sharon le 17 ? » Randy cherchait avant tout à se rassurer dans cette question.

« Oui, bien sûr, j'ai bloqué les dates. » Gale tendait ses bras... Un au revoir, c'était un au revoir.

Sharon était dans la vie, plus distinguée, elle avait un langage moins fleuri que son personnage mais ce qui ne différenciait pas l'actrice de son rôle, c'était sa chaleureuse et indéfectible affection qu'elle donnait sans retenue à ceux qu'elle appelait « Ses garçons ».

Elle voyait souvent Randy à New York, puisqu'elle y avait repris son master class.

« Chéri, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ». Dans ce petit coffee shop perdu dans China town, elle scrutait le visage de Randy.

« Demande-moi plutôt ce qui va... Ça ira plus vite. » Sourit faiblement le jeune homme.

Ce qui allait ? Sharon le savait. Randy avait repris ses cours de chant, et répétait une comédie musicale. Professionnellement, il faisait ce qu'il aimait, il avait retrouvé le chemin des planches qui lui allait mieux que celui des spot lights d'Hollywood. De ce point de vue là... Tout était bien.

Ce qui n'allait pas ? Sa vie personnelle, son couple, son manque de Gale... Cette douloureuse absence.

« Chéri, je vais te poser une question à laquelle je te demande de répondre honnêtement : Est-ce que S. te bat ? »

« Non, mais non... Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Randy ressemblait à présent à un poisson pris dans une nasse.

« Écoute, tu connais radio ragot ? Tout le monde est au courant ici... Gillian était là, le soir où il y a eu cette... Comme tu appelles ça ? Altercation ? ».

Putain, cette vipère de Gillian, il avait fallu qu'elle parle.

C'était il y a 4 jours. Ce qui devait être une sortie « détente » avait tourné au calvaire et à l'humiliation. S. avait sans doute bu 4 ou 5 verres de trop et les mots étaient sortis, en public. Tout y était passé, dans des mots crus, des phrases dégradantes, et Randy avait baissé la tête, acceptant sans réagir. Il était si... Fatigué.

Il essayait de ne penser qu'à une chose à présent... Le 17, le 17, il serait de nouveau avec Gale, quelques jours... Et tout irait mieux.

La plage sud de Nantucket offrait un spectacle doux et apaisant. Hors saison, quelques retraités avec leurs labradors, occupaient le terrain. La petite maison de bois blanc de Sharon, possédait une terrasse donnant directement sur la mer. Rien d'extravagant cependant, simplement, un chaleureux confort familial.

Michelle était arrivée seule la veille, Sharon avait récupéré Peter le matin même. Ne manquaient plus que Gale, Théa et Randy.

On organisait le campement au mieux... Couvertures, oreillers, répartition des chambrées. Peter disait que tout cela était inutile, on ne dormirait sûrement pas... Tant de choses à se dire...

Sharon faisait la navette à chaque arrivée au débarcadère...

Le mensonge avait semblé la solution la plus raisonnable à Randy. Il mentait pour tout à présent. Non, il n'avait plus de nouvelles de son partenaire, non, il ne voyait plus les autres. Il avait même été jusqu'à effacer les numéros de portable sur son répertoire et s'était acheté un téléphone à carte, exclusivement réservé à la petite bande de QAF, qu'il planquait soigneusement... OUI, il en était là ! Non il n'en était pas fier !

S. était parti en reportage à San Francisco, un séjour prévu de longue date qui ne pouvait pas tomber mieux. Libre... Le jeune homme était libre, et parfaitement conscient que sa situation n'était pas normale, et qu'il fallait qu'il s'en sorte. Mais pour l'instant, c'est le cœur léger qu'il s'apprêtait à passer 3 jours heureux. Enfin, il avait envie d'y croire, et d'oublier.

Assis sur les marches en rondin de bois du chemin qui menait à la plage, près de la maison, Randy triait des coquillages ramassés, et quelques bois flottés. 2 bras l'entourèrent doucement, il accrocha ses mains dessus.

« Hey ! Alors, jeunesse, on fait des pâtés ? Qui t'as piqué ton seau ? » Cette voix... Cette voix qui avait le don de toujours tout embellir. Il était là, son regard perçant plongé dans ses yeux. À lui, il ne pourrait pas mentir plus de 5 minutes. Et cette fois-ci, s'il lui demandait si ça allait, il dirait « non ». En finir avec les non dits, Randy n'en pouvait plus.

« Ça va ? »

« Non... Ça va pas »... Les larmes vinrent toutes seules. Gale n'en fut pas surpris. Des semaines déjà que Sharon le tenait minutieusement au courant de ce que vivait le jeune homme. Des semaines qu'il acceptait sans rien dire, son air faussement enjoué quand il l'avait au téléphone, sa façon de faire semblant, des semaines qu'il se préparait aussi, au plus grand cataclysme de sa vie.

« Allez, vas-y... Pleure un bon coup, ça ira mieux après » Dans ses bras, il n'avait plus qu'un enfant tremblant, hoquetant, qui cherchait sa respiration. Gale était en colère, très en colère. Depuis qu'il connaissait Randy, il savait que sa relation avec son compagnon était malsaine et destructrice. Il avait vu au fil des mois, le jeune homme perdre confiance en lui, se murer dans le silence dès qu'il faisait mine d'aborder le sujet, il était évident que ça ne pouvait plus durer ainsi. Qu'est-ce-qui retenait ce garçon brillant et lumineux? Qu'est ce qui l'enchaînait à ce type manipulateur ? Pourquoi acceptait-il cela depuis si longtemps ? Gale pensait aux femmes battues, à cette façon qu'elles ont de tout excuser, et de penser, que dans le fond, elles doivent sûrement le mériter.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes ça, Randy. Tu ne peux plus continuer. Tu l'aimes encore ? » Mâchoires serrées, Gale attendait la réponse.

« Non »

« Alors quoi ? Il te fait peur ? On peut t'aider, tu sais »

Oui, Randy savait, mais il savait aussi, qu'il devait s'en sortir seul, se tenir debout, comme un homme, et se libérer. Et parce qu'il était dans les bras de Gale, il se sentait prêt à affronter une rupture, même s'il savait qu'elle serait violente. Pour l'instant il n'avait envie que d'une chose, embrasser cette bouche qui lui avait tant manqué. Son approche fut timide. La réponse, instantanée et avide... Comme il avait oublié combien ces baisers les transportaient à chaque fois. Seulement cette fois-ci, pour la première fois, ce n'était pas dicté par un script. Dieu comme il était si facile d'aimer cet homme !

Alors, on allait rire, s'amuser, plaisanter, cuisiner, courir sur la plage, jouer avec des chiens. Gale leur ferait son drôle de plat de Géorgie, Théa raconterait sa dernière audition et les tics de l'attaché de presse de la prod. Sharon imiterait le master class Lee Strasberg, qu'elle avait eu le bonheur de connaître. Michelle épilerait le torse de Peter avec une recette au caramel qui ferait hurler de rire les autres. On aurait des réveils dans le coton, on maudirait les ronflements des uns et des autres. On emmagasinerait des souvenirs, pour tenir... Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

En ce dernier soir, où on avait chanté le blues avec Théa, la maison s'endormait peu à peu. Gale était sur la terrasse face à la mer, yeux mi clos.

« Tu en veux? » Randy sourit... Ahhh, la bonne vieille habitude.

« Vas-y, balance »

Était-ce l'effet du hasch, la proximité de leurs corps qui se retrouvaient... ? C'était arrivé, naturellement, sans se poser de question. C'était arrivé parce que, on ne peut pas éternellement nier une évidence, parce qu'il arrive que les mots ne soient plus efficaces, parce que... Maintes fois, ils avaient fait la répétition générale de ce qu'ils faisaient maintenant, ce qu'ils avaient tant envie de faire, effacer la barrière, passer le gué, goûter enfin vraiment à l'autre, et s'aimer. Furieusement.

En se réveillant au petit jour, sur ce canapé emmitouflé dans une grande couverture à carreau, Randy lové comme un chat au creux de son épaule, Gale se demandait où la vie allait les mener. Bien sûr qu'il ne regrettait rien. Il se répétait juste « Situation ingérable »

Il s'était levé et il avait enfilé jean et pull pour regarder le soleil poindre à l'horizon.

Randy l'avait rejoint.

« Tu vas avoir froid... » Et Gale l'avait pris dans ses bras.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir maintenant ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« Tu vas quitter S., et on se tait, on ne dit rien. On va s'en sortir. » Gale n'en était pas si convaincu, mais si à cet instant, il ne se montrait pas fort et déterminé, alors, Randy ne tiendrait pas. Il comptait sur lui. Il devait être à la hauteur.

« Appelle-moi, n'importe quand, le jour, la nuit, mais appelle... » Ordonnait-il au garçon aux yeux rougis.

Les mois avaient passés. Gale, tout excité, avait obtenu un rôle récurant dans la série phare du moment « Desperate house wives ». Il était comblé par l'aventure et avait été obligé de décliner 2 fois, des week ends chez Sharon. Randy, peu à peu, en arrivait à penser, que cette nuit à Nantucket n'avait jamais existé, que tout cela ressemblait à une parenthèse, rien de plus. Mieux valait oublier, pour ne pas souffrir.

Ses déjeuners avec Sh aron devenaient presque une corvée, non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la chaleur maternelle de celle-ci, mais il fallait à chaque fois expliquer que non... Rien n'avait bougé avec S., et aussi que cette histoire avec Gale ne menait nulle part. Sharon faisait alors les gros yeux. Elle grondait, sermonnait, encourageait, secouait et l'on en restait là.

De son coté, Gale n'y croyait plus vraiment. M., était devenue son ex, sans cris, sans drame. Le divorce prononcé très vite. La page tournée d'autant plus facilement, que cela faisait des années, que le couple ne faisait plus que se croiser. Alors, il ne comprenait pas l'inertie de Randy, sa paralysie face à sa situation intenable, son manque de réaction. Il avouait son impuissance à des milliers de kilomètres de l'homme qu'il aimait. Son amour s'épuisait... Il n'était plus nourri !

Il en était là de ses réflexions, quand ce 14 octobre 2008, sa moto dérapa sur la bretelle d'autoroute menant aux studios...

« Randy, rappelle-moi immédiatement c'est urgent » Robert Gant, qui était en tournage sur le plateau de Nip tuck, prévint tout de suite le jeune homme dès que la rumeur se répandit.

« Robert ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? »

« Gale vient d'avoir un accident de moto »

« C'est grave ? »

« Oui, viens, il est au L.A county USC »

« J'arrive »

Dieu que le trajet fut long, angoissant, interminable. Un chauffeur le cueillit à la sortie de l'Aéroport. Au téléphone, Robert donnait des nouvelles fraîches, une fracture de l'épaule et une commotion cérébrale, état... Inquiétant.

« Non… » C'était presque un cri...

« On peut le voir ? »

« Pas encore, et... Nous ne sommes pas des membres de la famille... »

« Je m'en fous, j'y vais »

« Demain Randy. Viens récupérer les clefs de chez moi, repose toi, tu iras demain. »

C'était effectivement la décision la plus sage. Le décalage horaire, l'anxiété, le jeune homme était à bout. Un repas, une nuit et demain, il appréhenderait les choses plus sereinement.

Robert était en contact avec l'agent de Gale. Par elle, ils obtenaient des nouvelles. Son état était stable, il n'était plus en soins intensifs. On avait réduit les fractures, seul un hématome cérébral devait se résorber. On se posait des questions sur d'éventuels troubles de la vue...

L'infirmier de garde s'était montré conciliant. Randy avait sourit en se disant que celui-ci avait le profil à être fan de QAF. Une petite visite de ¼ d'heure avait été autorisée.

« Hey… » Randy s'approchait doucement. Gale avait les yeux à demi ouverts, le contours de son œil gauche bleui. On lui avait installé une pompe à morphine, pour soulager la douleur.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas où le toucher et craignait de lui faire mal. Il avait passé sa main sur ses doigts, effleuré ses lèvres.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Mmm, le paradis... La morphine, un ange... » Randy le regardait fixement, des larmes pleins les yeux.

« Oh ohhhh, je suis pas mort, regarde ! » Gale bougeait comiquement sa main valide.

Alors, le garçon se pencha le plus précautionneusement possible, et l'embrassa tendrement, longuement. Il lui murmura « je t'aime » en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Tu vas vite sortir de cet hôpital, je te ramène à la maison. »

« Hummm. C'est où la maison ? Hein ? »

« Où tu veux... Chez toi ? Chez moi ? »

« T'as pas un problème à régler avant ? » Interrogeait Gale.

« Chuuuut. D'abord tu sors d'ici, ensuite, je te ramène à Nantucket,de gré ou de force... »

« De gré... Embrasse moi, pour voir ? » Gale se rendormait déjà...

« Alors ? » Robert, son hôte providentiel, demandait des nouvelles à Randy.

« Ma foi, il y a encore ce petit hématome. Une fois résorbé, je pense qu'il sortira. Il en a au moins pour 3 mois de convalescence... »

Rober n'avait jamais été spécialement proche de Randy. Le script qui leur imposait peu de scènes communes y était sans doute pour beaucoup, mais il appréciait le garçon. Et dans ce moment difficile, le clan se ressoudait, naturellement. Il savait aussi, qu'entre Gale et Randy, la relation avait depuis le début, dépassé le cadre de l'amitié professionnelle. Il avait finalement appris à connaître Gale après le tournage de la série. Ils se croisaient souvent sur les plateaux de tournage et habitaient le même quartier. Ils se retrouvaient aussi dans des galas de charité. Un soir de vague à l'âme, l'homme s'était ouvert à lui. Désemparé, perdu, ne sachant plus que faire, il lui avait même demandé ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place.

« Tu comprends, Robert...Je ne suis pas Kinney ! » La réflexion l'avait fait sourire... Encore heureux !

À vrai dire, Robert, au courant de la situation des 2 hommes, n'avait aucun conseil à donner, il était homo, sorti du placard, sans complexe, militant, revendiquant son droit à l'indifférence, comme il aimait à le répéter. Gale était hétéro, en pleine ascension professionnelle, séducteur. Les femmes se pâmaient, il avait tant à perdre qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'assumer, ce que Robert comprenait.

Ce soir, il avait décidé d'en parler à cœur ouvert à Randy. Le jeune homme était bien conscient de l'enjeu. Il n'avait pas l'intention de nuire à Gale, ni de lui demander de vivre au grand jour, de se marier, de vivre une relation de couple officielle... Cela aurait été invivable et un suicide artistique pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Il le savait, il n'avait pas envie de lui imposer ce sacrifice.

« Randy ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Tu es prêt à vivre dans la clandestinité, à te cacher, à ne vous accorder aucun moment de tendresse en public, à feindre l'amitié, à fuir endroits en vue, photographes et caméras ? »

Bien sur, il était prêt, il n'avait pas le choix. Mais d'abord, il lui restait une chose à faire avant Nantucket... Mettre un terme à sa relation avec S.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

« Je dois rentrer à New-york, toi, tu t'occupes de te soigner, de manger, de prendre des forces »

Randy tenait la main valide de Gale entre ses doigts. Il ne voulait lui parler que des bonnes choses, de la préparation de sa convalescence à Nantucket, de la belle arrière saison, du sublime été indien qui se répandait là bas. Le reste, il le gardait pour lui. Gale n'avait pas besoin d'inquiétudes...

« Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps tu sais »

« Oui, oui, allez, vas, laisse moi crever seul dans mon coin » Plaisantait Gale faiblement.

« À très, très bientôt » Murmura Randy en l'embrassant.

« Mmm »...

Dans son petit appartement de west end, Randy attendait, nerveux le retour de S. Il avait préparé son sac, le nécessaire pour vivre à l'hôtel, le temps de se retourner.

« Ohh, tu es déjà là ? » S. balançait son sac sur le fauteuil.

« S . je pars »

« Ah ? Tu vas où ? »

« Je pars, je m'en vais, je quitte l'appart. C'est fini »

« Oh ! On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? »

« S., on est arrivés au bout tous les 2, non ? On ne se parle plus que pour s'engueuler, on baise plus, on partage rien, admets que rien ne va et ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui. J'ai plus envie de faire semblant »

« Et bien et bien, mais c'est que ça cogite dans cette petite tête dis moi. Il y aurait donc 2 neurones là dedans ? » S, joignit le geste à la parole en appuyant sa main sur le front de Randy. Puis il se servit un verre.

« Et tu vas où comme ça ? »

« À l'hôtel. »

« Ah, c'est vrai... Pour l'instant, le prince charmant est HS, à l'hosto... Pas de pot hein ? » Un deuxième verre fut rempli.

« Arrête S. » La voix de Randy était lasse... Il prit son sac et se dirigeât vers la porte. S. lui barrait le passage.

« Tu vas nulle part, petit con. Tu crois que tu vas me quitter comme ça ? Pour lui ? »

« Non, je te quitte pour personne, je te quitte pour moi... Avant que tu me détruises, laisse-moi passer. » Randy essayait la fermeté, S. était plus fort que lui, physiquement, il le savait. Il ne voulait pas en arriver à une extrémité, qui risquerait de ne pas tourner à son avantage mais c'était trop tard, l'alcool avait fait son œuvre, le premier coup l'atteint sur l'arcade gauche, et le fit tomber. Le 2ème puis le 3ème, lui arrachèrent des cris de douleur dans le ventre, coupant sa respiration. Les autres, visèrent les cotes... Puis, le trou noir.

Quand Randy se réveilla, l'appart était désert. Il sortit de sa poche son portable et appela son ami Phil, celui qui savait tout, le pilier de la sagesse, Phil...

« J'arrive, bouge pas » Pas bouger ? C'était pas difficile, il était là allongé sur le sol, la porte de l'entrée était restée ouverte, après la fuite de S.

« Randy, on appelle la police, il faut porter plainte »

« Non, laisse, je veux pas... »

« Ok, ok... On va à l'hosto, hein ? Allez, tu peux te lever ? »

À l'hôpital, les radios n'avaient montré aucune cote cassée, aucune lésion abdominale, ne restaient que le petit pansement sur l'arcade et des hématomes déjà bleus, un peu partout sur son corps.

« Monsieur, il faut porter plainte, c'est une agression » L'interne essayait de le convaincre, en vain.

Phil refusa de le laisser tout seul à l'hôtel, on se débrouillerait bien dans la boite à chaussure qui lui servait de studio, et on aviserait...

« Pas un mot à Gale... Hein ? » Randy suppliait Sharon de garder le silence.

« Chéri, il arrive dans 1 semaine, tu crois qu'il ne verra rien ? » Sharon était atterrée... Comment pouvait-on faire autant de mal à ce petit ange ? La Debbie qui sommeillait en elle reprenait possession de son âme.

Les assurances des studios avaient exigé un jet médicalisé, et une ambulance, pour le transfert de Gale à Nantucket. Il trouvait cela ridicule et inutile, il n'avait qu'un bras dans un carcan rien de plus. Mais il avait fallu obtempérer.

L'ambulancier l'aida à sortir de la voiture, et lui posa son sac sous le porche de la petite maison de bois blanc.

« Heyyyyyy... » Les 2 amants attendirent que l'homme s'éloigne pour s'étreindre... Comme ils pouvaient.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? » Gale pointait du doigt l'arcade de Randy.

« Une porte de placard. »

« Tu bois, toi maintenant ? » Gale souriait... Le voyage l'avait bien plus fatigué qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Randy, l'installa sur le gros canapé du salon...

« Allez, dors un peu, le décalage t'a crevé, je vais faire quelques courses, je reviens. »

« Randy...Viens là... » Gale attirait le jeune homme vers lui, lui prit la nuque et l'embrassa...

« Tu n'as rien à me dire ? »

« Plus tard... Dors. »

Au volant du Pick up de Sharon qui le menait au drugstore du petit bourg, Randy se sentait à la fois léger et lourd. Léger parce que pour la première fois de sa vie depuis plus de 5 ans, il était exactement à l'endroit où il voulait être, libre, et heureux. Lourd, parce que, il appréhendait de devoir raconter la honte des coups, l'humiliation, la douleur... Sharon avait raison, comment cacher ?

La petite dame du drugstore, qui probablement n'avait jamais regardé QAF de sa vie, lui tenait la conversation, le prenant pour un étudiant en vacances chez ses grands parents.

« Alors jeune homme ? Mamie a laissé les placards vides ? » Randy souriait. Non, il avait un convalescent à la maison.

« Ohh, un convalescent, faut bien le nourrir alors ! De la viande rouge, des légumes frais, beaucoup de fruits. » Elle lui indiqua le boucher Harvey, le roi des entrecôtes et lui fit un stock d'oranges « à presser » précisait-elle et des yaourts « pour les os »...

On s'était arrangé ainsi, Randy, en pleine préparation d'une comédie musicale, avait pour l'instant ses textes à apprendre, des chants. Il commencerait les répétitions dans 15 jours... Il laisserait Gale à Nantucket encore une semaine avec Sharon qui prendrait le relais... et d'ici 3 semaines, on aviserait. Il commençait à toucher du doigt la complexité de leur situation. Lui à New York, Gale à L.A, un continent les séparerait la plupart du temps. Comment construire quand on ajoutait là dessus, le coté clandestin de leur liaison ?

« Oh... Tu es réveillé ? » Ses paquets plein les bras, Randy rentrait, apportant dans son sillage, l'air frais de la mer.

« Tu peux m'aider ? J'aimerais prendre une douche »

Gale avait maigri, Randy sentait ses cotes en le déshabillant. Il retrouva leur intimité forgée au fil des ans, celle du temps où ils n'étaient amants que dans leurs têtes. Celle où la vie se faisait toujours à 2, entre eux 2, dans la bulle de Toronto.

« Oh la vache, comment on le met ce truc ? » Il fallait protéger le plâtrage fait d'une sorte de bandage serré, avec une espèce de bâche en plastique. La manœuvre déclenchait le fou rire de Randy, même si rire, lui faisait encore mal aux cotes, et déclenchait une grimace. Son rire, celui des jours de tournage joyeux, celui qui entraînait Gale dans des délires sans fin. C'était si bon de se retrouver.

« Bon, faudra prévoir que l'opération salle de bain prend... Une heure, facile. » Déclara le jeune homme en enveloppant Gale dans un grand drap de bain pour le sécher. Celui-ci avait visiblement prévu autre chose également.

« Tu es trempé, tu aurais mieux fait de prendre cette douche en même temps que moi » Sourit-il.

« Enlève-moi ça.. » Il avait attrapé le bas du pull de Randy avec sa main valide. Le jeune homme rougit et émît une légère résistance que Gale perçu immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? »

Alors, Randy ôta son pull, dévoilant son corps meurtri. Sur ses flancs, des traces jaunes et brunes, sur son épaule, la marque d'un angle de meuble. Gale parcourait en surface, cette carte d'un drame, que le jeune homme lui avait soigneusement caché. Mâchoires crispées, sourcil froncés, il restait pétrifié.

« C'est lui ? »

« Oui, mais ça y est, c'est fini, c'est fini maintenant » Randy cherchait à remettre son pull, gêné.

« Raconte ! » C'était un ordre. Alors, il raconta, les années de malaise, de peur, d'humiliations, de craintes, et cette dernière altercation, la violence des coups, le soulagement, la liberté retrouvée.

« Tu as porté plainte j'espère »

« Non, non, c'est pas la peine... Laisse tomber »

« Tu veux laisser ce fils de pute s'en sortir comme ça ? »

« C'est bon, ça va, c'est rien, je suis pas mort »

« Non, c'est pas rien... Randy, regarde moi ? Il t'a ? » Gale n'osait pas finir sa phrase de peur d'entendre la réponse qui le détruirait d'avantage.

« Non »

« Randy, il faut me le dire... »

« Non non, je t'assure, des coups seulement. Et c'est fini, j'ai envie d'oublier ».

Alors, Gale passa doucement sa main sur les traces, embrassa cette épaule ce cou, ces lèvres. Il firent l'amour du mieux qu'il purent, cherchant la position la plus confortable, la mieux adaptée à ces 2 estropiés. Leur désir était plus fort que la fatigue, et la douleur. Il se retrouvaient enfin.

Ce qui manqua le plus à Gale cette première nuit, fut de ne pas pouvoir avoir Randy au creux de ses bras, endormi. Son épaule l'obligeait à rester bien à plat sur le dos, sans grande liberté de mouvement, mais entendre sa légère respiration, le savoir là, tout prêt, tenait du petit miracle, et il s'en contentait.

Nantucket était de nouveau une bulle, comme Toronto en avait été une pendant toutes ces années.

Les 2 hommes savaient, qu'il n'en serait pas toujours ainsi, qu'il fallait profiter, que cette parenthèse par définition, n'était pas éternelle. Gérer la distance, les absences, les silences parfois, serait difficile, il fallait avoir la Foi, l'envie, l'amour... Il fallait croire plus fort que n'importe quel autre couple, que leurs sentiments seraient plus forts. Ils s'y préparaient ensemble, leur décision était prise.

Ils auraient les vacances, les longs week-ends, les allés retours éclairs. Peut-être plus tard, des séjours dans la même ville si l'un ou l'autre décrochait un rôle à New York ou L.A.

Gale tentait de motiver les troupes en disant que la routine ne les atteindrait jamais, qu'ils échapperaient à l'usure de la vie commune, qu'ils ne se battraient jamais pour une histoire de lessive pas étendue ou de steak trop cuit.

Randy quant à lui, imaginait possible de préparer ses filages, et lectures à L.A, il n'avait besoin d'être sur place que pour les répétitions avec ses partenaires, et puis, il y avait les vidéos conférences pour les réunions de travail. Pour lui, les choses étaient plus simples.

Pourraient-ils au moins vivre ensemble ? Oui... En faisant attention, la maison de Gale n'était pas assaillie par les paparazzi, il ne faisait pas partie des acteurs les plus traqués Hollywood. Il suffirait de ne pas sortir dans les boites gays, de ne pas se montrer ouvertement ensemble en public.

Tout était jouable.

Randy était assis, à califourchon sur les genoux de Gale, et lui faisait manger une glace au chocolat. Ils se rappelaient cette scène, comment Gale chougnait que c'était froid ! Comment ils avaient rit !

Pour l'heure, ils étaient enfin dans la vraie vie. Ils avaient gardé précieusement avec eux, une part de Brian et de Justin... La part qui leur ressemblait le plus, celle de 2 êtres éperdument amoureux.

« C'est ton anniv samedi... 31 ans ! Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ? Dis moi ? »

« Hummmmm » Randy regardait le corps de Gale goulûment...

« Oui... Ok, ça tu l'as déjà... Quoi d'autre ? » Sourit Gale. Randy ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait avoir de plus, il était trop heureux. Il disait qu'il se contenterait d'une bonne soirée avec ses amis... Phil, cette folle de Lesly, Herb, le sculpteur fou... Sharon, Michelle, qui avait promis un tournois de Pocker digne des tripots de Vegas... Et son homme... Cela lui irait parfaitement.

31 décembre 2008, on allait fêter ce nouvel an, et pour les 2 hommes, une nouvelle vie également.

Ils avaient envie de rester seuls, et avaient décliné les invitations New-yorkaises des fêtes de Greewich, des amis artistes de Randy, qui organisaient des « parties » sur les toits des buildings. Où dans les caves des vieilles brasseries du Ghetto.

Sharon avait compris...

Randy, sortait les pattes de crabes géantes du cageot.. Invoquait Tchernobyl pour justifier de leur monstruosité. Gale souriait.

« Tu en es où pour l'appart ? » Déjà 2 mois ½ que Randy squattait chez Phil.

« J'ai 2 trucs possibles en vue, je passe à l'agence Lundi, ça fait bizarre de quitter ici. Sans toi. »

« Je sais. On le savait, ça va aller. » Gale attirait Randy à lui, posant sa bouche sur son front.

Ce qui les attendait pour cette année 2009 ? De longues semaines de séparation, du travail, des nuits de solitude, la brûlure du manque... Des longues conversations à pas d'heures, la gestion des décalages, les quelques jours pris ça et là sur des emplois du temps surchargés. Ce serait sans doute très difficile. Pour l'heure ils essayaient de ne pas y penser.

Ils allèrent faire un tour sur la plage, plongée dans l'obscurité et déserte en cette nuit de fête.

Plus tard dans la soirée, avant que minuit sonne, il jouèrent à un de ces jeux qu'ils s'inventaient à Toronto.

« Alors ? À toi... tes... différences » Disait Gale.

« Je suis nul, en dessin... à toi »

« j'aime le champagne... à toi » Gale riait en levant son verre.

« Je suis myope. À toi ».

« Je suis... Très... Monogame » Un temps d'arrêt, et Randy explosa de rire.

Bien sûr qu'il était évident que pendant ces longues semaines de séparations, aucun des 2 ne pourrait prétendre exiger quoique ce soit, ou tenir une quelconque promesse. Ils n'étaient plus des gamins, Randy venait de retrouver sa liberté, Gale était divorcé .. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient se promettre, c'était que quoi qu'il se passe à L.A ou à New York.. Il s'aimaient, et il étaient l'un pour l'autre, LA priorité. Pour le reste, ma foi. On ne pouvait rien garantir. Cela aurait été un leurre .

« Approche, sunny boy » Cet accent du sud , cette voix traînante et suave... Randy n'y résistait jamais. Il arrivait quelquefois à Gale de l'appeler Sunshine, sunny boy... Une habitude prise sur les plateaux. Au début, Peter et Sharon avaient trouvé ça... Glauque et dangereux, craignant que les 2 hommes ne confondent fiction et réalité. Mais depuis 2 ans que les tournages avaient cessés, les rôles avaient disparus peu à peu de leur mémoire, d'ailleurs, la bande des 6 comme ils aimaient s'appeler avait réussi à se créer de nouveaux liens, et s'il leur arrivait encore d'évoquer avec nostalgie, les jours heureux de Toronto, ils avaient su se faire d'autres souvenirs, ensemble.

« À quoi tu penses ? » Gale passait ses doigts dans la nuque blonde, descendant le long de son cou...

« Avoue… ! Combien de fois tu y a pensé ? Hein ? » Repondait Randy, comme un gosse moqueur.

« Ahhh. ! souvent... Ok...TRES souvent » avouait Gale..

« Et ? »

« Et... Qu'est-ce-que tu veux me faire dire ? » Randy s'était assis en tailleur part terre, les bras posés sur les genoux de Gale affalé dans le canapé..

Oui, bien sûr, Gale s'était demandé 100 fois, comment ce serait pour de vrai, est-ce que ça marcherait si bien ? Est-ce que ce serait aussi fort. Jouer à la passion sexuelle sur un plateau, était une chose, le concret, le réel, en était une autre. La première fois qu'ils avaient osé franchir le cap, l'année dernière, ici même, il avouait avoir été bouleversé par ce moment, transcendé et transformé. Surpris aussi, d'avoir trouvé l'acte simple, évident et naturel. L'interminable absence des mois qui avaient précédé son accident, lui avait fait prendre conscience du manque physique qu'il avait de Randy, un manque charnel, qu'il assumait à présent.

Et puis, son installation à Nantucket, leurs quelques mois de vie commune dans ce refuge, en dehors du monde, avaient confirmé cette entente parfaite de leurs corps, cette fusion unique. Ils n'étaient jamais repus l'un de l'autre, jamais lassés de se prendre, de se toucher, de se laisser porter par toutes les envies qui leur passaient par la tête. L'état de grâce, c'était sûrement ça, se disait Gale. Le Paradis en tout cas devait ressembler à Nantucket.

« Mmm... Alors ? »

« Et bien je dirais... Pas mal ! »

« Pas mal ? » S'exclama Randy en se jetant sur sa proie consentante...

La nuit du 01 janvier 2009 fut passée à s'aimer, encore, toujours, partout dans cette maison, jusqu'à épuisement, jusqu'à ne plus sentir leurs corps. Pour se souvenir le temps qu'il faudrait, avant de pouvoir se retrouver.

Kennedy Airport, le 03 janvier. 8h AM

« Allez, au plus tard dans 15 jours. Je t'attends. Ça va aller ? » Gale essayait de garder son self contrôle dans le hall qui commençait déjà à se remplir de voyageurs pressés.

« Oui, ça va, je reprends les répêts demain, tu sais, le travail, ça aide, et puis... Si on maintient nos ''vidéo conférences''... » Dit Randy avec un sourire triste.

À ce moment précis, garder la distance, ne pas se serrer dans les bras, ne pas s'embrasser, fut une épreuve douloureuse. L'apprentissage de la règle du jeu commençait.

Gale retrouva sa petite maison, elle sentait le renfermé, il faudrait appeler l'entreprise d'entretien, le jardin ne ressemblait plus à rien. Son agent lui avait organisé 2 rendez vous importants, il commençait la lecture d'une pièce de théatre « Le retour d'Orphée ». Il avait de prévu 3 semaines de tournage avec Desperate house wives. Il fallait aussi qu'il rappelle au plus vite l'assistante de prod des experts.

Robert était passé le voir le lendemain de son arrivée, histoire de s'assurer du moral des troupes, manger une pizza, boire une bière ensemble, et parler un peu de la situation.

Robert sentait Gale fragilisé.

« Vous finirez bien par trouver une solution, rien n'est insurmontable. »

« Mmm... Je me suis embarqué dans un drôle de trip quand même. »

« Tu regrettes ? »

« Non... Pas une seconde. » Et Gale souriait, au souvenir de l'ange blond, qui avait imprimé son sourire, dans sa tête...

Randy, de son coté, avait la chance d'avoir sa bande de potes totalement allumés, mais discrets et fidèles, pour l'épauler dans cette épreuve. Phil, dont il squattait toujours le studio, et qui l'entraînait dans des soirées où l'on mélangeait chant, sculpture, peinture et danse dans un joyeux capharnaüm. Keith, le graffeur amateur de Karaokés dans les cantines chinoises. L'équipe fidèle de l'underground New Yorkais, intellos fantasques, fauchés et discrets...

Le jeune homme détestait vivre seul, c'est pour cela en partie, qu'il portait toujours au lendemain la recherche d'un appart. Phil, gros ours bourru, et patient, supportait avec philosophie ses états d'âmes... Il était son ami.

« Randy... Ton mec est connecté, magne toi »

8h du mat...

« Heyyyy... Comment tu vas ? » Randy était encore endormi mais Dieu que c'était bon de le voir, d'entendre cette voix un peu traînante, nonchalante...

Phil faisait signe qu'il partait chercher les baggels.

« Je viens de rentrer des studios, là je suis mort. Alors, tu arrives quand ? C'est toujours Ok ? Hein ? » Gale était inquiet.

« Toujours. J'ai dégagé 4 jours, je pourrai pas plus... »

« 4 jours ? Waw, le grand luxe ! »

« Gale, je suis désolé... »

« Chut, arrête, je plaisante, je t'attends... » Puis, quelque secondes plus tard

« Je t'aime »

Casque de MP3 sur les oreilles, lunettes de soleil, Randy débarquait sur le tarmac de L.A, avec un bagage à main, et une folle impatience d'arriver enfin chez Gale.

Un chauffeur avec une pancarte « Mr. Harrisson » l'attendait de l'autre coté du poste de contrôle.

« Bonjour Monsieur. D'autres bagages ? »

« Non, je n'ai que ça, merci. »

Les avenues bordées de palmiers, les grosses voitures aux vitres fumées, Randy s'amusait du contraste avec son bon vieux New York d'artistes dans la misère. On ne pouvait faire de villes plus différentes. Le bling bling de Hollywood, où le paraître est roi, où le talent réside dans la longueur de la liste de vos contacts dans votre Blackberry. Où être bronzé, siliconé et botoxé est une preuve de savoir vivre... Et la bouillonnante, intellectuelle, et si européenne New York où les génies ressemblent à des clodos, où l'on vit à 4 dans 35 m2 …

La voiture s'était enfin arrêtée devant une petite palissade en bois vert. Le chauffeur avait pris congé.

Nous y voilà. Randy sonna. Le bruit de l'interphone, puis, l'ouverture de la porte :

SURPRISE !

Oh, mon Dieu, Peter, Scott, Robert... Et même Théa... Oh... Théa... Tous ceux qui avaient pu se libérer étaient là. Une banderole kitchissime au dessus de l'entrée « Welcome, sunshine »

« Vous êtes tous une bande de cons » S'exclamait le jeune homme les larmes aux yeux.

C'était donc ça, l'air inquiet de Gale au téléphone, cette insistance à demander 20 fois, sa date d'arrivée.

« Théa, tu m'as manqué... » Randy serrait fort la canadienne, qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis 6 mois.

« Et moi ? Je t'ai pas manqué ? » Gale ouvrait ses bras. Et là, au milieu de leur famille, parmi ceux qui étaient devenus leurs frères, leurs sœurs, leurs meilleurs alliés, ils purent enfin s'embrasser sans retenue, sans crainte, sous les applaudissements émus de la communauté de Liberty Avenue.

« Et ben, il était temps... On se demandait si vous n'alliez pas finir vieilles filles tous les 2 » Scott, s'apprêtait à faire un discours dont lui seul avait le secret. Tous se regroupèrent autours de la table, où un petit buffet avait été dressé.

« Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Dieu ayant enfin entendu nos prières, nous sommes réunis ce jour, pour fêter les retrouvailles entre l'enfant prodigue et le loup solitaire ! Nos années de patience, d'angoisse face au suspens qu'ils nous ont imposé au fil du temps, sont enfin récompensées...

Ça y est... Oh sana ! Ils ont CONCLU ! Je vais donc me permettre de passer parmi vous afin de récolter les fruits de mes gains... Et oui.. J'ai gagné le pari, par ici la monnaie ! »

Scott, une casquette à la main, réclama son dû ( 10 $ ) à Robert, Théa et Peter..

Peter intervint à son tour.

« Je lève à mon tour mon verre, à Gale et Randy, recordmen absolus des plus longs préliminaires jamais enregistrés de l'histoire... 8 ans pour en arriver là... Respect ! »

Théa ne se fit pas prier longtemps pour chantonner « Dream a little dream of me », reprise par la petite bande, qui retrouvait en un éclair, ses habitudes de Toronto, comme s'ils s'étaient quittés hier.

Ils eurent une pensée pour Michelle, retenue à Miami, et Sharon, qui n'avait pu se libérer à temps.

« Ohhhh, allez, dites pas que vous vous en souvenez pas ? »

Peter avait lancé l'intro de « Save the last dance for me »

Comment ne pas se rappeler ? Gale se souvenait du temps infini qu'ils avaient mis à répéter cette chorégraphie pour la scène la plus forte de la saison 1. La fameuse scène du bal de promo... Lui qui n'était pas un Surdoué de la danse, avait ramé pour que le résultat soit à la hauteur. Randy, patient, avait accepté de se faire massacrer les pieds, et broyer le dos. Ils avaient ri, beaucoup ri... Ils avaient veillé tard pour reprendre, et reprendre encore les pas. Tout devait être parfait. Et ça l'avait été. Le jour du tournage, un tonnerre d'applaudissement des techniciens avait salué leur performance. Gale avait gardé la main de Randy dans la sienne, longtemps... Très longtemps.

« But don't forget who's taking you home... » Aujourd'hui, il souriait à ce souvenir, ses doigts serrant ceux de son partenaire.

On penserait plus tard à la séparation, pour l'heure, on avait 4 jours, on voulait un barbecue ! Même si la saison ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment. On voulait chanter, rire, jouer ensemble, se raconter des horreurs, et profiter les uns des autres.

Robert, indiscutablement le plus sérieux de tous, avait pris Randy à part. Il lui faisait part de son inquiétude.

« Gale ne va pas très bien tu sais, ce n'est pas facile pour lui. »

« Qu'est-ce-que je peux faire ? On en a déjà parlé, un outing serait un désastre professionnel pour lui, je ne veux pas lui imposer ça, et puis, ça changerait quoi ? Ça n'empêcherait pas que je suis toujours à New York et lui... Ici. Et tant que le travail sera ce qu'il est, on aura toujours le même problème... La distance. »

« Oui, mais au moins, quand vous êtes ensemble, vous n'auriez pas à vous cacher, vous protéger. Randy, je ne veux pas t'affoler, mais la situation n'est pas vivable, à long terme. Et je pense que vous avez envie qu'il y ait du « long terme »... Non ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Le jeune homme était désemparé, lui et Gale se voyaient peu, se manquaient tout le temps, ne vivaient pas ensemble, et ce n'était bien entendu, pas la conception qu'il se faisait d'un couple.

Le soir était descendu, Randy commençait à ressentir les effets de la fatigue. Il devait être 2 h du mat à New York. Scott et Peter prenaient congé. Robert logeait Théa dans son appart à 5 minutes d'ici. On se reverrait le lendemain pour le brunch. On disait 11h ?

La porte refermée, Gale proposa un bain, l'idée la plus appropriée ! Randy laisserait ses doutes, ses angoisses, ses peurs, étales par terre, avec ses vêtements et les reprendrait plus tard. Pour l'heure, il s'agissait de retrouver la peau, le parfum, le corps de Gale et de se laisser aimer, sans plus réfléchir.

« N'oublie pas, où que tu sois, quoique tu fasses, je suis là... » Gale prenait les tempes de Randy entre ses mains et l'embrassait longuement. Il laissait son empreinte sur sa peau pale de blond...

Et le taxi l'emportait à l'autre bout du continent...

Retrouver New York et son agitation fébrile, aidait Randy à tenir le coup. Phil avait lancé un soir, alors qu'il se débattait avec une liste d'apparts à visiter.

« Laisse tomber ces conneries, reste. Tu me gènes pas, tu ronfles pas et la plupart du temps, on fait que se croiser. »

« Oh, c'est pas vrai, on se marche dessus ici, Phil, je te squatte, j'abuse »

« Absolument pas ! C'est quand la dernière fois qu'on a eu une conversation de plus de 10 minutes, ici ? » Rétorquait le sculpteur.

« Hier. Tu m'as montré comment déboucher le vide ordures sur le palier, j'ai rien compris, cassé le manche du balais. Sur ce madame Rabinovitch est arrivée, nous a traités d'incapables, a collé un coup de pied dans le mur et la boite de pizza restée coincée est descendue toute seule. »

En quittant S. , Randy avait tout laissé derrière lui, de leurs années de vie commune, il n'avait rien emporté, seulement un bagage avec quelques vêtements, des CD, des DVD, des livres, c'était tout. Il avait également changé de numéro de portable, d'adresse mail, fait suivre son courrier chez Phil.

Il avait voulu tout oublier.

« Courrier … » Phil brandissait une grand enveloppe blanche d'une main., un paquet de donuts dans l'autre.

Randy apportait la cafetière sur la minuscule table du studio, puis il attrapa l'enveloppe tendue. Il changea de couleur à l'instant, s'assit brusquement, muet, livide... Phil, interrogateur, récupéra l'enveloppe tendue. Putain de merde... Sous ses yeux, une photo très nette, étalait Randy et Gale, probablement dans le jardin de celui-ci, dans une position... Sans grande ambiguïté.

« Oh la vache, il vous a pas ratés ! » Phil tentait l'humour.

« C'est tout, t'as rien d'autre, pas de mot ? »

Si, bien sûr, il y avait un mot...

« Alors, Darling ? On se voit quand ? Il faut qu'on cause non ? »

S. ne pouvait avoir choisi meilleur effet, pour faire savoir, qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher prise, si facilement...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Randy avait regardé fixement cette photo, le ciel semblait lui être tombé sur la tête, les pensées se bousculaient. Qu'est-ce-que S. attendait de lui ? Que voulait-il faire de ce cliché ? Y en avait-il d'autres ? Gale avait-il reçu le même ? …

« Bon, camarade, il va falloir penser à un plan d'attaque... T'emballe pas, laisse moi la journée, on en reparle ce soir. » Phil était pressé, un rendez-vous important avec un galeriste. Il laissa le jeune homme avec la promesse d'en discuter le soir. « Chez Berth... 21 h.. Ça te vas ? » Puis, il était parti en embarquant le sac de Donuts.

La journée de répétition s'était mal passée. Quoi de surprenant ? Randy n'était pas à ce qu'il faisait, le metteur en scène s'énervait, ses partenaires perdaient patience...

« Désolé, vraiment... À demain. » L'air frais de la rue, le petit vent du Nord, lui remit un temps la tête à l'endroit.

Gale avait laissé le message du matin habituel, puis, un autre 7 heures plus tard... Puis, un 3ème resté lui aussi sans réponse... La pause déjeuner prise sur le pouce, il se demandait ce que faisait Randy. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de ne pas répondre. Voilà, il pensait à cet instant même que si tout avait été « normal », il aurait pu parler avec la maquilleuse, dire qu'il se faisait du soucis, partager un peu de son inquiétude passagère avec quelqu'un. Là, il restait seul devant son portable silencieux.

Ce soir, il devait parrainer un gala de bienfaisance, une récolte de fonds pour un centre culturel GL.

Quand Randy rentrait à New York, Gale ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se passerait, si celui-ci croisait son ex, S.. Il était loin de se douter qu'il n'avait pas besoin de hasard pour cela, S. traquait les moindres faits et gestes de son ancien compagnon, suivant ses déplacements, espionnant ses contacts, ses amis, rodant dans les parages tel un fauve guettant sa proie.

Il avait embauché un détective redoutable : Derreck Jonhson, dont la devise était : « Nous trouvons ce que vous cherchez »... Et Jonhson n'avait pas eu à fournir de gros efforts, pour trouver les raisons, des allez/retours de Randy à L.A... Les photos n'avaient été qu'un jeu d'enfants.

S. attendait à présent que le jeune homme se manifeste. Ce qu'il espérait ? Il ne savait pas encore vraiment. Au moins le revoir, lui parler, savourer encore une fois sa domination, sa victoire. Sentir la peur dans les yeux de celui qui avait cru pouvoir lui échapper.

Chez Berth, Phil attendait en se goinfrant de pistaches.

« Putain, qu'est-ce-que tu glandes ? Randy, rappelle ton mec, il m'a déjà laissé 2 messages, je sais pas quoi lui dire... »

« Oui, je vais le faire » Randy s'asseyait, en retirant son manteau, son bonnet, son écharpe.

« Bon alors, j'ai pensé à un truc, parce que je suis pas con et que je suis prévoyant, MOI, alors surtout, tu te fâches pas... » Phil attendait le feu vert.

« Promet ! »

« Oui, ok, je promets. Allez, balance » Répondait le jeune homme livide.

Phil lui tendit alors son portable. Randy sortit ses lunettes. Sur l'écran apparaissaient plusieurs clichés, lui à l'hôpital, torse nu, des hématomes sur le corps. Son arcade aussi.

« Putain Phil, tu as pris ça ? Je m'en souviens plus... »

« Oui, mon petit bonhomme! Et c'est pas fini. Je suis allé voir à l'hosto l'interne, il a bien fait un rapport détaillé, enregistré dans les archives des urgences. Donc, laisse-le venir ton connard, on l'attend au virage. Il bouge le petit doigt et on lui balance le scud ! Alors bon je veux pas tirer sur une ambulance, mais si tu avais été porter plainte tout de suite... À cette heure, ton psychopathe dormirait en tôle ! Bref, alors, on dit merci qui ? »

« Je fais comment ? » Randy était perdu, largué, il se laissait prendre en charge par un Phil au taquet, galvanisé par l'idée d'en découdre avec S. qu'il n'avait jamais pu sentir.

« Alors, tu lui donnes un rendez vous. Et me dis pas que tu as oublié son numéro de portable. Tu le laisses bien dévoiler ses batteries, et au dernier moment, quand il croit t'avoir eu...Tu abats tes cartes.

File lui rencard dans un lieu public, et je t'accompagne. En filature discrète... »

Le mot fit sourire Randy. Phil était tout ce qu'on voulait, gentil à l'extrême, généreux, spontané, colosse au cœur énorme, mais discret, non, ce n'était pas l'adjectif auquel on pensait quand on le voyait.

1m95 de force (pas toujours) tranquille, un accoutrement de post ado assez détonnant pour ses 35 ans, un goût prononcé pour les T Shirt à messages douteux, et ses bimbos qu'il appelait hypocritement « artistes en devenir » parce qu'elle « débutaient » dans les calendriers pour camionneurs. Oui, Phil était tout ce qu'on veut... Sauf... Discret !

« Phil, qu'est-ce-que je fais ? Je le dis à Gale ?»

« Camarade, imagine, tu lui dis pas et boum, patatra, il reçoit la même photo demain... Ah ? Tu y as pensé à ça ? »

« Non, je crois que S. n'en a qu'après moi... » Répondit le jeune homme.

« Taratata... Pas d'accord, il est peut-être ramoné du bulbe ton journaleux de mes 2 mais je le vois bien essayer de gagner sur les 2 tableaux. Il arrive à te revoir, et d'un autre coté, il fait chanter Gale et lui réclame du fric ! »

Décidément, Phil avait pensé à tout.

« Écoute lapin, tu l'aimes ton mec ? Oui ? Alors lui mens pas, faut jamais mentir. Allez, courage, je résume : 1°, tu fixes un rencard à ton corbeau, 2° tu appelles ton Jules avant qu'il nous fasse une dépression. Exécution. Right now ! »

Randy se leva, alla demander au barman de lui passer le téléphone fixe.

« Allô, S ? Rendez-vous demain à 20h, à la patinoire de Church street. »

« Non, ça ne se passe pas comme ça. » répondit l'autre puis continue :

« JE décide où, quand et comment. Demain 20h, OK, mais chez moi. C'est à prendre... Ou... Ton chéri va faire la une de l'actu. » Le bip d'un téléphone qu'on raccroche résonnait encore dans la tête de Randy.

« Et ben tu vas y aller. T'inquiète, je serai en bas de l'immeuble, on va faire comme ça, tu laisses ton portable branché, tu écris à l'avance « help » sur ton texto, et au moindre problème, tu n'as plus qu'à me l'envoyer, _discretos,_ et je surgis tel Batman ! Il est pas beau mon plan ? » Randy esquissait un sourire devant l'énergie déployée par son ami, mais la vérité, c'était, qu'il était pétrifié de peur.

« Allo Gale ? C'est moi... Désolé, j'aurais dû t'appeler plus tôt, mais... Voilà... »

Et Randy raconta tout, le courrier, la photo, le rendez vous, la menace, sa peur au ventre, l'envie de l'avoir prêt de lui pour qu'il le serre dans ses bras.

« N'y va pas. Tu m'entends ? N'y va pas.. » Gale tentait de masquer sa fureur.

« Gale, si je n'y vais pas, demain, toute la presse est au courant. »

« et alors ? Tôt ou tard ça devait arriver, laisse6le ! »

« pas comme ça... Pas avec ces... Photos. Gale, » Le jeune homme tentait de convaincre que l'on pouvait éviter le scandale.

« Écoute moi, j'ai une carte à jouer, je vais le faire, te fais pas de soucis, Phil sera avec moi »

« NON RANDY ! Je t'interdis d'y aller, tu m'entends ? » Gale avait repris ce ton autoritaire qui lui venait tout droit de ses années passées avec Brian Kinney. D'habitude, cela marchait plutôt bien, sauf que là, il le savait, le continent qui le séparait de son ange, lui interdisait tout contrôle sur ses mouvements. Il ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Prendre le premier avion pour New York était impossible. Et il enrageait de son impuissance.

« Fais-moi confiance, je ne veux pas que tu sois salis... » Randy adoucissait sa voix.

« Gale, tu m'écoutes ? »

« C'est un fou, et s'il te cogne ? Tu y as pensé ? »

« Non, il veut négocier, je crois pas qu'il soit dans cette optique » Tentait de rassurer Randy.

« C'est quoi ta carte à abattre ? » Demandait Gale dans un soupir.

« Phil a monté un dossier sur mon... Agression, des photos, le rapport de l'interne des urgences... Si S. insiste, je porte plainte, il parait que ce n'est pas trop tard. Ce sera donnant donnant, il se la boucle et moi aussi ! » C'était jouable. Gale en convenait, la seule chose qui le rendait malade, c'est de savoir Randy seul, en face de ce type, qui avait osé lever la main sur lui, et puis... Ce n'était pas un maître chanteur ordinaire, ce S., plutôt un amoureux éconduit, alcoolique et violent. Dieu sait de quoi il était capable. Il n'espérait tout de même pas récupérer Randy par ce chantage ignoble ? On était pas dans la raison, mais dans la folie...

« Quoique je dise, tu ne changeras pas d'avis ? »

« Non. Je ne le laisserai pas détruire ta vie. Gale, moi, je suis PD, c'est pas un scoop, tout le monde le sait. Toi, ça t'appartient d'en parler, ou pas. Ça ne regarde que toi, et personne n'a à l'appendre de cette façon. » Le ton du jeune homme était ferme, et sans appel. Gale avait toujours admiré la maturité de ce gosse, et même si aujourd'hui, Randy n'en était plus un, pour lui, il restait le gamin à la blondeur d'enfant lisse, au regard espiègle et rieur qui faisait souvent preuve d'une sagesse, et d'une intelligence, stupéfiantes pour ses 20 ans...

« Randy, appelle-moi dès que tu sors de chez lui. »

« Promis, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. »

« Je t'aime, si fort... Sois prudent, je mourrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. » Répondit Gale dans un souffle.

« Chut ! Personne va mourir, allez, on va juste jouer aux espions. On échange des documents à check Point Charly, rien de plus. » Randy tentait de dédramatiser. Puis, il ajouta :

« Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout au monde. À demain »

Pour Randy, il était l'heure d'enfin dormir. Pour Gale, celle de se rendre à ce Gala, de sourire, de serrer des mains, de jouer son rôle de citoyen responsable et engagé, qui tenait à rendre à la communauté gay, un peu de ce qu'elle lui avait apporté !

Gale avait appelé Phil, dès qu'il s'était levé, il était 14 h à New York. Dans... 6 heures, Randy serait en face de son bourreau.

Le sculpteur s'était montré calme et rassurant. Gale se sentait un peu apaisé par cette force tranquille, qui disait les mots qu'il voulait entendre.

« De toutes façons mec, t'inquiète, Randy n'est pas seul, je l'accompagne, on sera en contact, au moindre problème, je suis là. »

« Merci Phil. Je me sens tellement... »

« Impuissant ? Suis sûr du contraire » Plaisanta Phil dans un grand éclat de rire.

À 19h30, Randy se sentait de moins en moins prêt. Il avait préparé son petit dossier, avec les photos, le rapport du médecin urgentiste que Phil avait soudoyé pour qu'il lui cède une photocopie ( encore un gay, celui là, sûrement, avait-il pensé !) et sorti une exemplaire d'une fiche de plainte qu'il avait pré rempli. Bonnet vissé sur la tête, gros manteau écharpe et lunettes, il attrapa ses gants en sortant.

Phil faisait les recommandations d'usage :

« Portable chargé ? OK ! Texto programmé ? OK, bombe lacrymogène ? OK ! » Puis quelques instants après il dit :

« Bon, alors, tu souris pas. »

« Phil, tu crois que j'ai vraiment la tête à me marrer ? » Objectait le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel.

« On sait jamais, c'est ta nature. Alors, répète après moi : je vais lui exploser sa race à ce bâtard ! » assénait Phil.

« Phil... »

« Répète ! » Ordonnait son ami.

« ..Sa race, à ce.Bâtard. Ça te va ? »

« Mwai, pense que tu es un killer ! » Conseillait le sculpteur d'une voix doctorale...

« C'est ça. En fais pas trop quand même, on tourne pas un remake du silence des agneaux. » Répliqua Randy en refermant la porte du studio derrière eux.

20h ! Le code n'avait pas changé, le portier de l'immeuble l'avait salué d'un « Bonsoir Monsieur Harrisson » même pas étonné de sa présence. Cela faisait pourtant bientôt 4 mois qu'il était parti.

La grosse porte grenat, s'ouvrit sur un S. au regard de feu.

« Entre, mets-toi à l'aise » Le ton avait quelque chose d'un peu empreinté, comme hésitant.

Randy sentit qu'il allait falloir la jouer fine. Il éprouvait à cet instant plus de dégoût que de crainte, et ce sentiment l'aidait à maintenir sa stratégie en ligne. Il enleva donc, bonnet, écharpe, gants et manteau. Il garda son sac avec lui comme prévu, cela eu l'effet de détendre l'adversaire.

« Assieds-toi, tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Non, ça ira, merci. » Randy maîtrisait sa voix, ne pas être trop cassant, ni trop « engageant », juste ce qu'il fallait pour mettre en confiance.

S. se servit un scotch, certainement pas le premier, visiblement. Il s'assit sur le canapé, un peu trop prêt.

Il fallu prendre sur soi pour supporter les banalités d'usage, sur le taff, la santé, supporter d'entendre dire combien il était sublime...

OK, s'il laissait S. délirer de la sorte, il aurait du mal à s'en sortir.

« Bon, alors, cette photo, tu comptes en faire quoi, au juste ? »

« Ça dépend de toi. » Et bien au moins comme ça, c'était clair... Enfin presque.

« C'est à dire ? »

« Voyons, darling, cette histoire n'est pas sérieuse, je te connais par cœur, je sais ce dont tu as besoin. Ce type ne s'assume pas, il ne le fera jamais, et puis, nous 2, c'est pour la vie, tu le sais bien. » S. tenta de caresser la joue du jeune homme qui eut un mouvement de recul.

« S., écoute, c'est fini, nous 2, je ne sais pas ce que tu espères avec ce chantage, mais c'est une impasse. »

« Hummm, trésor, je te croyais plus intelligent. Imagine, demain matin, la jolie petite photo artistique en couv' de tous les tabloïds. Pas mal hein ? Tu veux faire vivre ça à ton chéri ? »

« Tu ne le feras pas. »

« Ah oui, et qu'est-ce-qui m'en empêcherait ? » Rétorqua l'autre, écarlate...

Alors, Randy sortit les clichés, le rapport de l'urgentiste...

« Ça... Tu publies ta photo, je publie les miennes, avec une plainte à la clef ! ».

Pendant un long moment, S. regarda les documents, incrédule puis hocha la tête.

« Je vois.. » Puis, il eut un rire sardonique :

« Chéri, tu serais prêt à exposer ta pitoyable vie d'homme battu ? »

« Oui, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, n'ais aucun doute là dessus. »

Alors, brusquement l'homme changea d'attitude. Avait-il compris qu'il avait perdu cette partie ? Il se leva, ouvrit grand la fenêtre de son salon, et commença à enjamber le balcon.

« Si tu ne restes pas avec moi, je saute »

Et merde...

« Bouge pas S., reste là, NE BOUGE PAS ! » L'homme était en équilibre sur la rambarde, se parlant à lui même, il n'écoutait plus Randy. Celui-ci en profita pour appeler Phil.

« Phil, appelle les pompiers, et les flics, vite. Regarde la fenêtre de l'appart.

« Putain. Il nous aura fait chier jusqu'au bout celui là. T'es sur de pas vouloir le laisser sauter ? » Maugréa le sculpteur.

5 minutes plus tard, les secours arrivèrent. Randy, avait ramassé ses papiers, suivait les négociations du psy de la brigade... Phil était entré en même temps qu'eux. Le psy avait diagnostiqué une forte bipolarité, des bouffées délirantes. Maîtriser S. leur avait pris plus d'une heure, avant qu'ilS ne s'en remettent aux pompiers, qui l'évacuèrent vers le service des urgences psychiatriques de West end.

Il fallut répondre à quelques questions, qu'est-ce-qui avait provoqué cette crise ? Quels étaient leurs liens ?

Puis, Randy avait dit qu'il allait fermer l'appart, et remettre la clef au gardien. Phil avait fouiné dans le PC de S. resté branché, pour en extraire les photos compromettantes. Il y en avait 6 en tout, et la première était loin d'être la pire... Il chercha des clefs USB, en trouva 2 dont une qui contenait bien les fichiers des clichés compromettants. Il vérifia si aucun d'entre eux n'avait été envoyé. Il subtilisa le portable du forcené, également.

« Phil, il reste encore son PC, à son journal... »

« Ma foi... Si tu veux mon avis, il n'est pas là d'y retourner, au taff... Vont lui passer une jolie chemise dont les manches s'attachent dans le dos. Allez, viens, on rentre à la maison, et appelle ton mec. À cette heure, il doit plus avoir d'ongles à ronger... »

« Je crois qu'il va faire un séjour en HP... Le psy a parlé de bipolarité... Oh, Gale, si tu savais, j'ai cru qu'il allait sauter... » La voix de Randy était presque inaudible, il était épuisé.

« Randy, ça aurait pu très mal finir. » Gale se représentait la scène avec frayeur. Dieu qu'il haïssait cette distance...

Phil, prit le téléphone des mains de Randy. Et d'un geste autoritaire, lui indiqua le lit, reprenant au vol, la conversation avec Gale :

« Salut mec. Opération commando réussie, t'inquiète on a assuré comme des bêtes. Ah, au fait, on a récupéré les dossiers compromettants... Et ben dis donc, on s'ennuie pas à L.A ! Faudra m'expliquer, suis un mec simple moi, c'est quoi au juste, la position de la photo n° 4 ? … Bref... Mission accomplie RAS ! » Phil ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'aventure excitante. C'était dans sa nature.

« Merci, Phil, s'il te plait... Prends soin de Randy »

« Ouai, je lui file un Lexomil, et au pieu ! T'occupe, je gère. »

Phil força Randy à se déshabiller, aller à la douche et se coucher. Il lui tendit un verre avec un cachet et lui ordonna de boire puis rabattit la couverture.

« Allez, dodo... »

« Tu sors ? » Demanda Randy avec une petite voix.

« Ben Oui, Keith fait son impro ce soir au Rialto. » Répliqua le sculpteur.

« Oh non... Je voulais le voir aussi. » Randy faisait mine de se relever.

« Non, toi tu dors, tu restes là. Je t'ai filé la dose, tu as besoin de te reposer. »

Phil resta un petit moment, le temps que les paupières du jeune homme se ferment. Puis, il referma la porte derrière lui...

Peter écoutait, les yeux écarquillés, le récit de l'aventure... Gale avait encore les mains qui tremblaient.

« Non ? Sans blague ? Putain, mais y avait quoi sur ces photos ? »

« Peter, à ton avis ? » Répliqua Gale en lui tendant sa bière.

« Non ? » Peter se décrochait la mâchoire.

« Putain, Peter arrête de dire Nonnnnnnnn, toutes les 5 secondes. Ce mec nous avait fait suivre par un détective, et voilà. »

« Et ben, quelle affaire ! Alors, ça y est, il est chez les dingos le scribouillard. Bon débarras ! Comment va Randy ? » Répondit Peter.

« J'en sais rien, au téléphone, ça va, tu sais comment il est. Peter, ma place n'est pas ici, je devrais être avec lui. » Gale était assis sur la table, les pieds sur une chaise, il cherchait un moyen pour pouvoir rejoindre le jeune homme à New York. Il avait un tournage de prévu pour un épisode des experts Manhattan, mais c'était dans 4 semaines, autant dire, une éternité.

« Bon, réfléchissons, Hellcats te prend la semaine, toute la semaine ? Oui ? Alors demande un congé exceptionnel. Pour raison familiale, urgente ! Légalement, ils ne peuvent pas refuser »

« Peter... Je vais pas inventer la mort d'une vieille tante » Le mot fit sourire l'homme.

« Non, mais la détresse affective d'un jeune amant ! Ça peut le faire ? Non ?» Peter fit une grimace comique, qui eu le don de détendre un peu Gale.

Assis dans le bureau de l'assistante de prod, Gale expliquait que des raisons familiales importantes, l'obligeaient à s'absenter 4 jours, mais qu'il serait là mardi matin à 7h, sur le plateau.

Celle-ci était furieuse, elle argumentait qu'on ne changeait pas un planning de tournage en claquant des doigts, que son attitude n'était pas professionnelle, il mettait dans l'embarras tout le staff technique, il s'en rendait compte ?

Oui, bien sûr, qu'il s'en rendait compte, pour la première fois de sa vie, il prenait conscience que sa relation avec Randy mettait en péril son intégrité professionnelle et risquait de lui coller une réputation de mec ingérable et peu fiable sur les plateaux de tournage. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était à prendre, ou à laisser...

« Je te laisse le palace alors. Tu connais les consignes, te mets pas à dos madame Rabinovitch, fous pas les cartons à pizza dans le vide ordures ! » Phil son sac de voyage à la main, déménageait chez Keith pour quelques jours, laissant ainsi Randy libre de recevoir Gale.

« Merci Phil »

« De rien camarade. Et rappelle-toi, on se fait une bouffe tous ensemble demain soir chez Alice. Ramène ton mec. » Phil descendit les escaliers 4 à 4...

Comme d'habitude, il fallut se retenir de ne pas aller à l'aéroport, comme d'habitude, il fallut aussi attendre les 3 petits coups frappés à la porte.

« Mmmm... Tu es là... » Randy embrassait Gale, incapable de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.

Il mettait dans ce baiser tout son soulagement, son bonheur de retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait, et dont le manque se faisait si cruellement sentir.

Gale quant à lui, le serrait à lui broyer les os, enfouissant son nez dans le cou du jeune homme, le soulevant du sol pour le faire tourner dans la petite pièce.

Randy aurait assez bien vu de rester au lit durant ces quelques jours, quel autre programme aurait été plus agréable ? Mais la faim se faisait sentir, il fallait bien se résoudre à se lever.

« On commande ou on sort ? » Demandait le jeune homme en cherchant un T shirt.

« Comme tu veux. » Gale fouinait dans le placard de Randy, en extirpa un T shirt, qu'il passa aussitôt.

« Rhooo, non, tu vas le déformer, déjà qu'il ressemble pas à grand chose ce truc. » Randy riait devant l'image de Gale, affublé d'un T shirt « New York city » un peu trop petit pour lui.

Ils décidèrent d'aller cueillir Sharon à la sortie de son cours pour l'effet de surprise...

« Vous êtes 2 petits cons. Vous voulez me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ? » Ils mangèrent ensemble au Russian Tea Room.

« Alors, les garçons, comment ça se passe tous les 2 ? » Sharon reprenait instinctivement son rôle de maman de Liberty Avenue.

« On se débrouille, mais bon, il va falloir trouver une solution. On est pas plus malin, ni plus fort que les autres » Répondait Gale en goûtant le plat servi à Randy.

Ils parlèrent théâtre, la seule et grande passion de leurs vies, des rôles plus forts, plus riches, plus intenses, de la vie de troupe, de l'odeur des loges... Gale avait de moins en moins envie de reprendre le chemin des studios.

« Alors lance-toi mon grand. Retourne à tes racines, retourne sur les planches. Et puis, les théâtres, c'est pas ça qui manque ici... » Le clin d'œil de Sharon était malicieux...

Habiter ici ? À New York ? Avec Randy ? Cette ville où tout était plus simple, plus cool. Un rêve, juste un rêve pour l'instant si inaccessible.

« Les garçons, si vous voulez les clefs de Nantucket, y a qu'à demander » Déclara Sharon avant de partir.

« Non, Sharon, merci, on bouge pas de New York. On se voit après demain ? Tu es libre après le spectacle ? » Demanda Randy.

« Bien sûr, trésor, j'appelle Michelle, on dit... 23 h, chez moi ? »

Dans le studio, Randy avait retrouvé sa position préférée, à cheval sur les genoux de Gale, il s'amusait à lui mordre l 'épaule...

« Alors ? Ça te tente la vie New Yorkaise ? Marre des palmiers, des bimbos et de bouffer de l'avocat et des oranges ? » Le jeune homme avait placé ses bras autours du cou de son amant.

« Mmmm » Gale cherchait à embrasser Randy, qui par jeu, se dérobait...

« Ah, les joies de Big Apple, la neige, le vent, ses serveurs névrosés, ses petits blonds ingérables... » Répliqua Gale en maintenant fermement le jeune homme par les hanches.

« Il faudrait que j'ai des projets... » Gale s'était relevé pour aller se servir un verre de vin.

« parles-en à ton agent. Le mois prochain, tu restes 15 jours ici. Profite pour prendre des contacts. » Randy le rejoignait devant la fenêtre, pour lui prendre son verre et boire une gorgée. Ils se prenaient ensemble à rêver à une nouvelle vie possible, à 2, ici..; New york n'était pas L.A . Elle saurait les protéger.

Pour l'heure, ils goûtèrent simplement à la joie de passer la nuit ensemble, leur seul vrai luxe pour le moment. Se réveiller dans les bras l'un de l'autre, prendre tout son temps, pour se regarder, se toucher, faire l'amour. Être libres, entièrement libres...

Michelle, en grande forme, avait tant de choses à raconter. Elle avait décidé de monter une compagnie de danse, elle était à fond dans son projet. Épanouie et volubile, elle avait dansé avec Randy jusqu'à épuisement, déclarant que Gale était définitivement irrécupérable dans ce domaine.

« Oh, les mecs, vous savez quoi ? J'ai eu Scott au téléphone tout à l'heure, d'ailleurs, ils vous embrasse tous. Et il m'a dit un truc... Je vous préviens, ça va pas vous plaire. Hum... Il parait que Hal a déclaré dans le , qu'il n'y aurait jamais de film ''QAF'' »

Michelle attendait la réaction de ses comparses. Ce fut Sharon qui parla la première :

« Qu'est ce qu'il en sait celui là ? Il couche avec le producteur ? Il est dans le secret des Dieux ? »

« Ah bon ? Remarque, je vais te dire, en ce qui me concerne, il faudrait que le scénario soit à la hauteur » Déclara Randy.

« Hé ? Vous imaginez, nous tous réunis ? Quel pied ! Qui est partant ? ' » S'écria Sharon..

Tous levèrent le doigt de concert.

« Ouvre » Randy tendait un sac à Gale. Celui-ci, regarda à l'intérieur, en extirpa un T shirt... « New York city ».

« Comme ça, tu me piqueras plus le mien, et au moins celui là est à ta taille. Et puis, il va t'aider à penser à ton projet ! »

Gale passa le vêtement immédiatement. Il allait partir pour LA, emportant sur sa peau, la trace de son rêve secret.

Pour ses 2 semaines qu'il passerait en tournage à New York, Gale avait décliné les services de la prod, qui mettait à disposition une chambre d'hôtel. Randy s'était occupé de trouver un apparthotel, qu'il avait réservé au nom de Gordon, le premier truc qui lui était passé par la tête. Il avait récupéré la clef la veille de l'arrivée de Gale, avait rempli le frigo, fait une réserve de café. Après tout, ils n'y passeraient que leurs nuits, et leurs petits déjeuners... Mais au moins là, ils seraient tranquilles. Ces quelques jours lui rappelleraient les douces heures de Nantucket.

Bien sûr, il serait impossible de se voir dans la journée, mais peu importait.

Randy pouvait au moins rêver à une vraie vie de couple.

« C'est une chance. Tu ne joues pas en ce moment. On va au moins profiter de nos soirées... Et de nos nuits » Dit Gale en enlaçant le jeune homme...

« C'est pas mal ici. Faudrait qu'on se trouve un appart dans ce genre » Ajouta-t-il.

« On ? » Interrogea Randy.

« Tu ne comptes pas squatter ce pauvre Phil éternellement ? » Demanda Gale.

« Non bien sûr, mais, « On » ? » Insistait le jeune homme.

« Et bien, il me semble qu'éventuellement, si je devais, passer du temps ici, ce serait pas mal que tu me laisses un peu de place dans la penderie, non ? » Gale plongeait ses yeux dans ceux de Randy.

« C'est... Un genre de proposition officielle ? » Randy retroussait son nez.

« Ça y ressemble... Alors ? C'est quoi la réponse ? »

« Je sais pas, il faut réfléchir, tout de même, on se connaît depuis peu de temps, on sait pas si on peut s'entendre, c'est un peu... Précipité » Et ils roulèrent sur le lit, bien décidés à signer le contrat à leur façon...

« Ça sera long, mon ange » Gale tenait Randy dans ses bras.

« Je sais, mais c'est pas grave, je vais être hyper overbooké, le théâtre, plus, l'appart à chercher, ne t'en fais pas, je tiendrai. Dis-moi seulement qu'on aura notre break d'aout. » Randy tremblait légèrement. Il savait que cette fois, leur séparation serait de plusieurs mois. Autrement dit, une éternité et ça lui faisait peur.

« Bien sûr, je m'occupe de la destination. La Sardaigne ? Ça te dit ? » Gale avait plaqué ses mains dans les poches arrières du jean de Randy, le forçant à se rapprocher d'avantage...

« Où tu veux, je m'en fous. Pourvu qu'on soit ensemble. Et je serai là pour ton annif, le 10 juillet... 40 ans, ça se fête ! » Le jeune homme posait ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

Et il fallut se résoudre au départ, une fois de plus.

« Sage ? » Interrogeait Gale menaçant.

« Toujours » Randy souriait.

Gale apprit sans ménagement que la production ne souhaitait pas poursuivre l'aventure avec son personnage de prof de droit dans la série Hellcat. Et voilà, la réplique n'avait pas été longue... Mais ma foi... Le rôle ne l'avait pas passionné plus que ça, tous ses rôles d'ailleurs, ne semblaient être que de fades et pales copies de Brian Kinney, rien de foudroyant... Il avait vécu le meilleur avec ce personnage, il lui serait difficile de trouver mieux dans une quelconque série, il le savait.

On ne rencontrait pas Kinney 2 fois dans sa vie d'artiste. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul à avoir ressenti cela, la plupart des comédiens de QAF avaient opté pour des activités artistiques différentes après l'arrêt de la série : chant, cours, théâtre, mise en scène, danse. Chacun avait sans doute conscience d'avoir eu le meilleur en endossant ces rôles pendant 5 ans et que cette chance ne se reproduirait pas de si tôt.

Il reçu enfin le coup de fil tant attendu, un soir de mai. Kenneth B, le grand, l'immense Kenneth B lui avait parlé de son envie de remonter « Un tramway nommé désir » à Broadway. Il attendait de savoir si le théâtre qui devait accueillir la pièce, serait disponible aux dates voulues.

« Le rôle de Stanley Kowalski vous intéresse toujours ? » La voix du metteur en scène semblait optimiste.

« Et comment ! » Jouer 3 mois à Broadway... Que pouvait-t-il rêver de mieux ? De plus, Stanley Kowalsky était un rôle qui ne se refusait pas. Croiser les doigts, cracher par dessus son épaule et surtout... Ne rien dire à Randy, pas avant d'être certain !

Dès lors, Gale se sentit propulsé sur une autre planète. Son rêve était à portée de main.

Quel acteur n'aurait pas donné un bras pour être Stanley Kowalsky ? L'animal sensuel, sexuel, passionné et indomptable, le Polonais fou amoureux de sa femme... Cruelle et sauvage représentation de l'Homme. Gale allait retrouver le sud, SON sud, ne plus avoir à masquer son accent si particulier, d'une certaine façon ce putain de tramway, le ramenait chez lui. Mais aussi, vers Randy...

À New York, Randy se demandait si finalement, il ne serait pas plus sage d'acheter. L'argent gagné sur le tournage de QAF pendant ces 5 saisons avait été économisé, placé. Et comme disait comiquement ce brave Phil, (qui s'y connaissait en finances, son banquier l'appelait tous les jours pour ses découverts !): il est temps d'investir dans la pierre !

Randy tendait une enveloppe à Phil.

« À ce propos, Phil, ça fait 9 mois que j'habite chez toi, alors, s'il te plaît, accepte ma participation. »

Dans l'enveloppe, il avait glissé un chèque de 15 000 $.

« Lapin, au cas ou tu l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est pas le Carlton ici, t'es dingue, c'est trop. » Phil était confus.

« Non, c'est pas trop, tu as fait bien plus pour moi que de me prêter ton canapé. Et puis, à charge de revanche, quand je serai has been, sans engagements, que le seul rôle que j'aurai arraché sera « Ronny Mac Donald » aux goûters d'annifs de morveux... Et bien, tu me renverras l'ascenseur ! »

Phil serra Randy dans ses bras. Il était ému, et comme toujours quand il sentait que ses émotions allaient prendre le dessus, il ne put s'empêcher de s'en sortir par une vanne :

« Rêve pas, t'es trop petit pour le rôle. Ronny Mac Donald doit mesurer au moins 1m90 ! »

Le mois de mai commençait à répandre sa douceur sur la ville. Randy se sentait seul, vide, mélancolique. Il passait son temps à chercher les sensations qu'il avait, dans les bras de Gale Des semaines et des semaines sans se voir, sans se toucher. Il lui arrivait de pleurer, le soir, ça ne le soulageait pas, ça l'aidait juste à s'endormir plus vite, épuisé.

Gale, pour tromper l'absence, se concentrait sur son travail, les représentations de Orphéus, marchaient bien, on faisait salle comble chaque soir. Et sa première réunion de travail avec Kenneth B. et les autre comédiens du projet « Tramway » devait avoir lieu à New York, fin juillet, juste avant de partir en vacances avec Randy...

Peter et Robert avaient décidé que quoi qu'il arrive, quels que soient leurs emplois du temps, un rituel s'imposait : le brunch dominical. Et s'il fallait venir tirer Gale par les pieds pour le sortir du lit... Ils le feraient ! Ils l'avaient déjà fait, d'ailleurs... Un dimanche où Gale avait sûrement abusé la veille... Il avait eu beau pester, les envoyer au diable, leur promettre mille sévices, il s'était retrouvé devant des œufs brouillés, et un jus d'orange.

« Alors ça y est ! Tu as le rôle... Mon Dieu, Stanley Kowalsky... Alors, là, félicitations, on en a tous révé, Gale l'a fait ! » Plaisantait Peter.

« Tu as rêvé d'être Kowalsky, toi ? » Interrogeait Robert, dubitatif.

« Ben quoi ? »

« Ben... Plus hétéro, que Kowalsky, ça va être difficile à trouver » Répliquait Robert, fourchette à la main.

Gale émergeait doucement.

« Hey, vous vous taisez les mecs, dites rien encore à Randy, on sait jamais »

« Bien sûr, oh, dis donc, je l'ai eu hier ton mignon, ça avait pas l'air d'être top. Le fais pas trop languir » Ajouta Peter doucement.

Puis, on revint à une discussion plus professionnelle. Robert, justement, pensait que Gale n'aurait peut-être pas décroché le rôle, s'il avait fait son coming out. On parla de l'absurdité des choses, tous ces comédiens gays, qu'on imagine pas jouer des rôles d'hétéros, c'était stupide, injuste, mais une triste réalité.

Gale ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ça. Il ne se sentait pas changé, pas moins homme, pas moins viril, pas moins bon comédien, depuis qu'il s'était avoué son amour pour Randy. Pour lui, rien n'avait changé, interpréter un personnage, c'était son métier. Il était soulagé tout de même, de constater que même après 5 ans de QAF, des metteurs en scènes pensaient à lui, pour interpréter... La quintessence de la brute épaisse parfaitement hétéro. Il sourit à cette pensée.

Il fallut encore attendre que la distribution soit complétée. Blanche, Stella, et les seconds rôles, pour qu'enfin, Gale puisse avoir la certitude que son contrat serait bien signé. Au moment de concrétiser chez son agent, il lui semblait signer aussi, pour toute une vie avec Randy. C'était idiot, il le savait mais cette pièce, c'était comme le top de départ d'une nouvelle vie.

« Randy ? » À l'autre bout du fil, la voix du jeune homme était quasi inaudible.

« Oh Gale... Quelle heure est-il ? »

« 20 h chez moi. »

« mmm.. » Randy, avait du mal à ouvrir un œil, il avait pris l'habitude de prendre un petit cachet pour s'endormir plus vite et là, en première phase de sommeil, il peinait à se reconnecter.

« Désolé, tu dormais ? Je te réveille ? » Il y avait une musique en bruit de fond, des voix de gens qui riaient.

« Gale, tu es ou là ? »

« Dans un club, on fait la fête. »

« Mmm... tu fêtes quoi ? »

« Je fête... Ma future installation à New York. »

« Quoi ? » Randy s'était assis au bord de son lit.

« Mon ange, tu as devant toi le futur Stanley kowalsky, et... Les répétitions commencent à Broadway... Début septembre ! » Silence au bout du fil.

« Randy ? »

Le jeune homme s'était mis à pleurer, c'était des larmes de joies, mais elles avaient anéanti sa capacité de prononcer un mot.

« Hé ho. Tu m'as entendu ? » Gale était décontenancé.

« Oui, oui. Je suis là. Oh mon Dieu, c'est vrai, c'est bien vrai ? »

« Oui, mon ange, on ne peut plus vrai. Profite, d'ici peu, tu vas m'avoir dans les pattes H24 ! »

Comme Gale aurait voulu être prêt de lui dans ce moment là. Il l'aurait enlacé, embrassé...

Bientôt s'en serait fini de cette vie...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

« Phil... Hé ho... Phil... » Randy secouait son ami encore endormi.

« Mmmmm, quoi ? Madame Rabinovitch est coincée dans le vide ordure ? Laisse là, je la sortirai tout à l'heure » Maugréait le sculpteur.

« Ça y est, Gale déménage, il vient à New York ! » S'exclamait le jeune homme.

« Cool. Pour moi ça sera 2 donuts aux pépites de chocolat au lait, et 2 muffins aux pommes. » Et Phil se rendormit.

En descendant les marches 4 à 4 de l'immeuble de briques, Randy planait, mille idées tournaient dans sa tê sélectionner des apparts, les visiter, trouver l'endroit de ses rêves. Il lui restait si peu de temps, les vacances d'août, et septembre qui arriveraient si vite.

L'agence immobilière cossue de East Broadway proposait des résidences de standing, avec réceptionniste. Mais Randy aspirait à beaucoup plus discret. Après quelques recherches infructueuses, il se rabattit sur une petite agence, à l'enseigne désuète « Doux foyer » tenue par un vieux monsieur. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il recherchait, un lieu calme, dans une rue peu passante, pourvu de 2 accès.

« Humm, je vois jeune homme, je crois que j'ai quelque chose pour vous... »

Le bâtiment semblait tout droit sorti d'un vieux film des années 30, Randy ignorait qu'il en restait encore debout de semblables dans ce New York qui changeait chaque jour de visage..

« Vous n'avez pas tout vu jeune homme, regardez » Les 2 fenêtres du salon s'ouvraient en effet sur une sorte de mezzanine couverte, qui donnait sur un grand jardin rectangulaire.

« On se croirait dans le patio d'une Anzienda... »

« Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire jeune homme. Le bâtiment a été commandé par un riche Mexicain, en 1939, qui avait dû faire fortune pendant la prohibition, en vendant sa tequila frelatée... »

Randy souriait, ça, pour un drôle d'endroit, c'en était un ! Le vieux monsieur l'entraînait maintenant vers un escalier.

« Et voici votre première entrée, elle donne sur St patrick lane. Grille, digicode, on s'est mit au goût du jour » Rajouta-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

« Et par ici, si vous suivez ce corridor, vous arrivez à la seconde sortie qui débouche sur Barton... C'est ce que vous recherchiez, je crois ? Ah, il y a tout de même 2 petits détails. Le premier, l'immeuble ne possède pas de parking, le deuxième, le propriétaire est absent jusque fin septembre, si vous êtes intéressé, il vous faudra être patient »

« Je peux prendre des photos ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« Bien sûr, c'est une décision qu'on doit prendre à 2, n'est ce pas ? » Répondit le vieil homme.

Gale reçu le jour même par mail, les clichés pris de l'appartement avec une petite phrase « On prend ? » Il répondit dans la foulée « Oui... On prend ».

Le taxi avait déjà klaxonné 2 fois, Phil avait hurlé « 2 Secondes, ça vient » par la fenêtre et fait ses recommandations d'usage « Passeport ? Driving licence ? Billet ? Lunettes ? Capotes ? » Randy riait.

« C'est bon, je ne pars que quelques jours. »

« Arrête, tu sais pas respirer sans New York. Avoue! »

Randy salua son ami de la main en dévalant les escaliers.

Il avait été convenu que cette « fête de 40 ans », se ferait dans l'intimité, quelques amis de Gale, la bande de QAF disponible à ce moment, sa famille avait envoyé un énorme paquet rempli de « produits de ce bon vieux Sud ».

Ce n'est pas que Gale était enchanté de passer ce cap, mais il ne s'appelait pas Brian, il n'avait pas l'intention de se pendre !

Le temps de repérer l'homme à la pancarte : « Monsieur Harrisson »... Et Randy s'engouffrait dans la Ford jaune.

Milles idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il regardait le ciel, chauffé à blanc en ce mois de juillet. Le trac l'envahissait. Enfin, c'était surtout son idée de cadeau pour Gale, qui commençait à le rendre nerveux.

Mais pour l'instant, il effaçait ses doutes en pensant à la joie des retrouvailles. Au bonheur aussi de revoir Peter et Scott.

Mais pour l'heure, c'est une femme affable et douce qui l'accueillit dans la maison.

« Bonjour, je suis Clarissa, entrez, voulez-vous un rafraichissement ? »

Randy ne se fit pas prier.

Il posa ses affaires, envoya un texto à Gale « Bien arrivé. Dépêche-toi »

« Monsieur, j'ai fini mon service, avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ? » La dame prenait son sac devant l'entrée.

« Non merci Clarissa, bonne soirée. »

Gale s'était donc décidé à embaucher quelqu'un pour s'occuper de son antre sourit-il... Il feuilleta un moment des revues professionnelles laissées sur la table basse, puis, s'endormit sur le canapé.

« Heyyy... La belle au bois dormant ? » Gale enlevait délicatement les lunettes, restées sur le nez de Randy... Il lui embrassa le front, saisit ses lèvres...

« Alors, mon ange... Comment va big apple ? » Un baiser...

« Pluie » Un autre.

« Mmm... Et Phil, comment va Phil ? » Encore un baiser, plus long...

« Il se shoote aux donuts »...

Il n'y eu pas d'autre interrogatoire...

La maison était en effervescence en ce 10 juillet 2009. Clarissa venait de terminer de dresser le buffet de tapas, en haut, des bruits de portes qui claquent.

« Peter, ça sert à rien de faire le coup de la SUUUUUUUPRISE, t'es d'accord ? » Disait Randy.

« Oui, oui, OK, pas de surprise, sauf que tu m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu lui offrais »

« Ah, ça, je dis pas... Vous verrez bien » Répondit le jeune homme en enfilant son débardeur.

Il faisait si chaud à l'extérieur, Randy pensait que la météo californienne devait être pour quelque chose dans le fait que sa tête lui tournait.

Gale arriva enfin sous les applaudissements d'une petite bande d'une vingtaine de personnes, tous proches, tous du métier, réunis pour célébrer ses 40 ans.

Le gâteau coupé, les parts distribuées, Randy fit signe à Peter, Scott et Robert de le rejoindre à l'étage. Puis il demanda à Gale de le suivre...

Il referma la porte derrière eux...

« Voilà, comme tu as pu le remarquer, tu n'as pas eu de cadeau de ma part... Celui que je veux te faire, je voulais le faire ici, entre nous » Il lança un regard sur les 3 autres garçons assis sur le lit qui l'interrogeaient des yeux.

Gale avait penché la tête, intrigué.

« Hum, voilà, j'avais pensé à une moto ( rires crispés de l'assistance ), mais je me suis dit qu'il vaudrait mieux quelque chose de plus ''constructif''. Alors, j'ai longuement réfléchi et je me suis dit : 40 ans, c'est l'âge de raison, le passage à la vie d'adulte ! ( rires )

« Alors, Gale Morgan Harold... Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Les 3 témoins retenaient leur souffle... Gale bouche entrouverte, restait interloqué.

Peter lui souffla alors l'élan nécessaire en déclarant « fais pas durer le suspens, crétin... »

« Hum... Randolf Clarke Harrisson, qu'est-ce que je vais donc pouvoir t'offrir de mieux pour ton anniversaire ? »... Gale sentait les larmes venir...

« Oui... C'est oui... I will marry you ! »

Scott fit sauter le bouchon de la bouteille de Don Perignon.

« Ben quoi ? J'avais parié que ce serait ça... » Déclara-t-il...

Les 2 amants se regardaient intensément, comme pour s'imprégner à jamais de cet instant unique.

« Et ben, embrassez-vous ! » Lança Peter, ému aux larmes, lui aussi.

Ce fut un baiser interminable, profond et passionné.

Randy et Gale allaient se marier... Où, quand, comment, ils y penseraient plus tard.

Pas de bague ? Non pas de bague... Leurs alliances étaient dans leurs cœurs.

Assis sur le rebord du lit, Gale observait Randy endormi. Il hésita à suivre de ses doigts la courbe de ses reins, mais se ravisa pour poser un très léger baiser sur son omoplate.

Se marier ! La demande l'avait stupéfait, coupé le souffle. Non pas qu'il n'y ait jamais songé, mais, il ne savait pas encore, comment concrétiser ce projet.

Il descendit pieds nus dans la cuisine, sans faire de bruit, mit la cafetière en marche, et attrapa son téléphone.

« Hey ? Gale. » La douce voix de Théa avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser.

« Alors, on se réveille de la petite fiesta ? » La jeune femme, qui avait appelé la veille pour souhaiter l'anniversaire de son ami, avait bien sûr été informée dans la seconde, par un Peter survolté de LA demande en mariage. Elle eu l'élégance de n'en rien laisser paraître.

« Théa, je vais me marier... » Répondit-il dans un souffle.

« Ah oui ? Avec qui ? »

« Idiote ! »

« Oh, Honey, c'est vrai ? Mon Dieu, tu as fait ta demande ? » Théa, fine mouche attendait avec impatience la version de Gale...

« Non, Randy m'a devancé hier soir »

« Oh, pauvre chou... Il t'a coupé l'herbe sous le pied » Railla, la belle...

Ils discutèrent un long moment de leur envie de faire quelque chose d'intime et de discret. Théa suggéra le Canada. Elle habitait Toronto, elle pouvait organiser cela pour eux, ce serait un réel plaisir... Vraiment !

« Merci, ma belle, j'en parle à Randy »

« Gale ? Ça va ? Heureux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Terrorisé... »

« Ça va bien se passer, t'inquiète, je gère ! Occupe-toi juste de la date, le reste, c'est mon affaire. Vous allez avoir un mariage, discret, intime et chaleureux... Je t'embrasse, fort, fort fort ? Embrasse Randy pour moi, dis lui que je l'attends. » Puis, elle raccrocha.

« Bois ! » Gale tendait un grand verre de jus de citron tiède à un Randy grimaçant.

« Tu devrais arrêter de prendre ces merdes pour dormir » Ajouta-t-il.

« Oui, oui. Bientôt, j'en aurai plus besoin » Le jeune homme souriait.

« Gale, j'ai réfléchi, tu sais, on a pas besoin d'alliances . Pas la peine d'attirer l'attention, tu vois... »

« Randy, si tu veux en porter une, c'est OK pour moi, je t'assure »

« Non, vraiment, tu sais, notre mariage, c'est notre affaire, je n'ai pas envie de le voir étalé partout, disséqué, expliqué, commenté. C'est pas nous, ça... Jusque là, notre vie privée a été épargnée, si tu es d'accord, je tiens à ce qu'elle le reste » Randy était venu appuyer ses propos en entourant de ses bras, la taille de Gale.

« T'as honte de moi ? » ironisa celui-ci en lui secouant le menton du bout des doigts.

« Abruti... » Il faisait déjà bien trop chaud pour projeter la moindre sortie en ce dimanche matin... La clim était à température idéale, le lit... Frais...

Crépuscule,

« Alors, donne-moi les détails, il est comment cet appart ? » Gale jouait avec les doigts de Randy, lové au creux de ses bras dans le canapé du salon.

« Atypique. C'est le mot des agents immobiliers. » Sourit le jeune homme.

« En fait, il y a un grand salon, une cuisine indépendante, et 2 chambres. La salle de bain est... D'époque. J'ai pas trop envie d'y toucher. Et on a cet incroyable balcon qui en fait ressemble à une mezzanine qui fait le tour du jardin intérieur. Tu vois, là ? » Randy montrait les photos sur son portable.

« Mmm, mm et les voisins ? » Il y avait une pointe d'inquiétude dans le ton de cette question.

« Ça, je sais pas encore, certains n'occupent leurs apparts que 6 mois de l'année. Mais je sais pas trop. C'est calme en tous les cas. Et on a 2 entrées sur 2 rues différentes. Donc si on veut, on peut ne jamais rentrer ensemble dans l'immeuble. »

« Randy, je suis désolé, j'aimerais que ça se passe autrement, tu sais. »

« Je sais bien. C'est pas grave tout ça. Une fois la porte de notre appart refermée. Nous sommes libres ! Oh, aussi, il y a au dessus, une chambre de service. Assez grande ma foie. »

Randy avait repris sa position préférée, assis à califourchon sur les genoux de Gale, il croisait ses mains dans sa nuque.

« Tu es heureux, mon ange » Gale posait ses doigt le long du cou pale...

« Très » Le temps était suspendu aux lèvres des 2 amants, qui se mangeaient la bouche sans retenue...

« Hum... Monsieur, Gale. J'ai terminé, je vais au supermarché, vous avez fait la liste ? » Clarissa, un peu gênée d'interrompre les 2 hommes, se tenait toute droite, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Randy, se releva brusquement..Gale sourit.

« Oui, Clarissa, la liste est prête » Il se leva pour l'accompagner dans la cuisine.

« Clarissa. Vous aurez 5 minutes à m'accorder ce soir ? »

« Oui Monsieur, rien de grave, quelque chose ne va pas dans mon travail ? » Interrogeait la dame, anxieuse.

« Au contraire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aimerais juste vous parler. » Rassura Gale.

La femme acquiesça, prit la liste, et sortit.

Gale pensait qu'il serait bon d'avoir une personne pour gérer l'appart à New York. Ni lui ni Randy n'étaient des fées du logis, ils auraient besoin de quelqu'un de confiance, et Clarissa était la femme de la situation. Sans famille, sans attaches à L.A, rien ne la retenait ici, et ce que proposait Gale était un bon travail, bien payé, avec un logement de fonction. C'était cette fameuse chambre de service qui lui avait donné l'idée. Randy au départ réticent à introduire une personne étrangère dans leur vie, reconnut que la dame était l'efficacité et la discrétion incarnées. Il accepta.

« Clarissa... Je voulais vous dire, je vais déménager à New York cet automne. Je ne garde pas la maison ici. »

« Oh, Monsieur n'aura donc plus besoin de mes services » Répondit la Mexicaine.

« Justement, si... Que diriez-vous de me suivre à New York ? Je vous propose le statut de gouvernante, un salaire fixe, avec un logement de fonction indépendant. Alors ? Ça vous tente ? »

La dame, assise, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, le regardait fixement.

Comment refuser ? L.A n'avait offert à Clarissa, qu'un matelas installé dans un mobile-home insalubre, dans les faubourgs de la ville, partagé à 3, avec d'autres femmes de ménage. Et la course effrénée 14 h par jour à cavaler d'une maison à l'autre, à récurer, nettoyer laver ranger pour des patrons pas toujours aussi bienveillants que celui qu'elle appelait avec respect « Monsieur Gale ». Aujourd'hui, il lui offrait un vrai travail fixe, un logement, la tranquillité de n'avoir à servir qu'une maison, qu'un employeur, arrêter enfin de courir, et puis... Clarissa avait une vieille tante à New York. Et jamais, dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'aurait cru possible de la revoir un jour.

« Autre chose, Clarissa, je ne serai pas seul dans cet appartement. » Gale tenait à ce que les choses soient claires, il savait la dame très pieuse, très croyante, il voulait s'assurer que sa relation avec Randy ne poserait aucun problème.

Clarissa souriait en se relevant.

« Les garçons, ça ne sait pas tenir une maison, ça c'est sûr ! Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur. Je m'occuperai de tout ! Marcher conclu » Et elle cella cet accord, par une solide poignée de main.

De retour à New York, Randy appela immédiatement l'agence « doux foyer ». Il confirma l'achat et le rendez vous avec les vendeurs et convoqua un entrepreneur pour qu'il fasse le devis de l'installation de la chambre de Clarissa, située au dernier étage de l'immeuble. La pièce était assez grande, mais il fallait y ajouter, salle de bain et sanitaires ainsi qu'un chauffage électrique digne de ce nom.

Et avec ça les vacances arrivaient enfin. Gale avait choisi... La Sicile ! Et Randy ne pensait plus qu'à ça. 3 semaines entières, ils n'avaient jamais eu autant depuis la parenthèse de Nantucket.

« Gale, on gère comment les billets d'avion ? Chacun pour soi ? » En effet, Randy partirait directement de New York, ferait l'escale à Milan, où il prendrait la correspondance pour Catane. Gale avait loué une villa sur les hauteurs de Taormina, retenu aussi chez Hertz une petite voiture. C'est lui qui avait tout loué, il arriverait donc le premier.

2 jours avant son départ, il avait laissé les consignes à Clarissa, il ne reviendrait pas à L.A, ses répétitions du « Tramway » commençant à New York dès son retour de vacances.

« Clarissa, je vous envoie votre billet d'avion dès que l'emménagement dans l'appart sera fait. Pour vos affaires, servez vous de mon numéro de compte chez Fedex, et faites les envoyer. »

« Monsieur, je n'ai qu'une valise » Répliqua timidement la dame.

« Pas de meubles ? » Demanda Gale.

« Non monsieur ».

« Allez, Clarissa, toutes les consignes sont écrites, au moindre soucis, appelez moi. Ça va aller ? »

La femme était stressée...

« À très bientôt Clarissa »

Le soleil au zénith en cette fin de matinée d'août, brûlait le tarmac du petit aéroport de Catane. Au loin, l'Etna crachait sa petite fumée blanche...

Gale attendait nerveux, le petit A 320, qui était annoncé. Inquiet, il regardait la manœuvre d'atterrissage un peu brusque.

Randy arrivait enfin, lunette de soleil rivées sur le nez, et sac à roulettes au bout du bras.

Ne pas l'embrasser, ne pas le serrer dans ses bras. Attendre l'intimité de la voiture, pour enfin retrouver cette incroyable bouche couleur de rose.

« Tu as fait bon voyage ? Pas trop chaud ? Ça va ? » Gale le bombardait de questions tandis qu'il prenaient la petite route sinueuse montant à Taormina.

La villa qui abriterait leur amour pendant ces 3 semaines était petite, mais possédait une magnifique piscine, et une vue imprenable sur la baie et l'Etna. Le spectacle était grandiose.

« Oh, tu me laisses au moins me laver les mains ? » Randy essayait de se dégager de l'étreinte de Gale, qui le tenait comme une proie.

« Non. J'ai mieux. À la douche » Il lui fit valser son t shirt par dessus la tête, et entreprenait déjà d'enlever la ceinture de son pantalon.

Randy riait tout en déboutonnant le chemise de coton blanc de Gale. Il entrèrent sous la douche tiède, au comble de l'excitation.

« Tu permets ? » Randy écartait les mains de Gale et lui ramenait à plat sur le mur carrelé.

« Quoi ? »

« Laisse-moi te regarder. » Parfait... Il était parfait.

Le jeune homme suivait du bout des doigts, le cou, le torse, le ventre, le nombril. Descendit jusqu'au membre tendu, il fit tourner le pouce sur le sommet, surchauffé.

Non, décidément, le trop plein de frustration ne pouvait pas se contenter de lenteur... Ils n'en pouvaient plus, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Randy stoppa ses caresses, entreprit de laver son homme, qui à son tour, enduisait le corps du jeune homme d'un doux savon citronné. Il le retourna contre la paroi de la douche, lui caressa doucement les fesses.

« Ton meilleur profil » Lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

« Salaud » Répondit Randy, avant de rajouter dans un soupir « Viens.. Maintenant ». Comment résister à cet appel ? Gale prit Randy, le plus doucement possible, comme il avait l'habitude de faire à chaque retrouvailles, pour que leurs corps se réhabituent sans peine à se mélanger, à ne faire qu'un. Randy émit une légère plainte.

« Ça va.. ? » Gale était prêt à stopper.

« Oui, oui, ça va... C'est juste que, ça fait longtemps, vas-y doucement.»

Un peu plus tard, dans l'espace cuisine ouvert sur la terrasse, Randy, inspectait les placards, le frigo dans lesquels il trouvait tomates, pâtes, yaourts, glaces, melons, fruits... Gale avait acheté ce qui lui semblait vital.

Il avait étalé un petit stock de brochures toutes droit sorties de l'office de tourisme et énumérait les sites à visiter, allongé sur le ventre, sur le sol en teck qui bordait la piscine. Randy s'approcha, se mit sur les genoux et passa sa langue sur la colonne vertébrale de son amant, de la nuque jusqu'au creux de ses reins...

« Ça t'intéresse ce que je dis, hein ? » S'amusa Gale en se retournant sur le dos.

« Absolument, tu crois que je fais quoi, là... Je visite ! » Et le jeune homme entreprit une descente vers l'entre jambe de son compagnon…

« Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ? » Eut le temps de murmurer Gale, avant de succomber dans un râle...

Taormina était un village étonnant, dont ils découvrirent l'histoire par hasard, en regardant la devanture d'une petite boutique de cartes postales. Dans cette échoppe étaient exposées de vieilles cartes sépia, datant de la fin du 19ème début 20ème siècle. Et ces cartes, plutôt insolites, mettant en scènes des couples d'hommes dans des situations sans ambiguïtés, laissèrent les 2 garçons quelque peu ''interloqués''. Le vendeur, devant leurs mines interrogatives, leur raconta l'histoire du village.

À la fin du 19ème siècle, des aristocrates et intellectuels anglais, homosexuels, sous l'impulsion de Oscar Wilde, le célèbre écrivain, vinrent passer leur villégiature dans ce hameau sicilien, afin d'échapper au terrible puritanisme de l'époque Victorienne. Taormina était donc devenue, l'Ibiza de l'époque, bien malgré elle...

« Et bien sur, tu as choisi notre destination de voyage par hasard » Ironisa Randy en sortant de la boutique.

« Absolument ! Je te jure, je n'étais pas au courant » Rétorqua Gale. Ils rirent de cette amusante coïncidence, et Gale saisit la main de son blond, en redescendant vers le parking public. Randy dégagea vivement sa main, quand il crut entendre parler, un groupe de touristes américains qui descendaient d'un autocar.

« Mon ange... Relax. C'est un club du 3ème age, visiblement parfaitement hétéro... Comment veux-tu qu'ils nous identifient ? »

Gale avait raison, aucun motif de se montrer paranos. Dans cet endroit il suffisait de rester naturel, personne ne prêterait attention à eux.

Et effectivement, le peuple sicilien s'avéra sans malice, simple, d'une extrême gentillesse. Ils avaient plusieurs fois pris le café avec leurs voisins, des paysans à la retraite qui leur avaient apporté un gros panier de figues de Barbarie. Pour leur rendre la politesse, ils leur avaient proposé la piscine pour leurs petits enfants qui avaient barboté là, quelques après midis sous la surveillance de la grand mère. Le grand père avait indiqué un endroit insolite, où l'on pouvait voir des bulles d'eau bouillantes jaillir du sol, comme des petits geysers, et une plage inconnue des touristes, fréquentée par quelques autochtones, sauvage reculée et sans bruits. Ils y allèrent quelques soirs, à la tombée de la nuit, à l'heure où les familles rentrent, lasses, les enfants endormis dans les bras... Ils s'y baignèrent alors, nus, un peu à l'écart, terriblement libres, dans cette eau si chaude. Que faire l'amour dans cette apesanteur leur sembla un moment de grasse infinie.

3 semaines seuls au monde, à se lever quand on veut, à s'endormir ensemble, se réveiller enlacés. Et ne voir que les yeux de l'autre, à chaque minute de la journée.

Puis, il fallut fermer la maison. Rendre les clefs... Et partir.

Il prirent ensemble l'avion pour Milan, comparèrent leurs bronzages respectifs en riant et se séparèrent à Fumiccino. Il n'était pas question de prendre le même vol pour New York. Kennedy Airport grouillait de paparazzi qui semblaient littéralement vivre sur place.

Gale reprit la location de son appart hotel, seule alternative possible avant que l'achat de l'appart ne soit effectué. Randy retourna vivre chez Phil. Et la vie s'organisa autours des répétitions.

Le rendez-vous chez le notaire fixé à 10 h, faisait toucher du doigt le concret de leur situation aux 2 hommes qui s'apprêtaient à signer l'acte d'achat. Le propriétaire avait délégué son avoué. Ce coup-ci, le début de leur vraie vie de couple commençait.

« Félicitations, Messieurs, vous voici à parts égales, co propriétaires de cet appartement »

Le notaire, tenu au secret professionnel, ne présentait aucun danger de « risques de fuites. ». Quant à l'avoué du vendeur, visiblement, il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité des acquéreurs.

« Et bien voilà... Nous y sommes. » L'appartement désert, offrait simplement le spectacle de murs blancs immaculés. Gale faisait le tour des pièces, s'appropriait les lieux. Randy avait hâte de lui montrer, les fameuses « 2 entrées », et lui demanda de choisir quelle serait la sienne.

« Barton... Je prends Barton. » Murmura Gale, un peu gêné.

« Oh Gale, je t'assure, c'est un si petit sacrifice. Ce n'est rien, rien du tout. Je m'en fous. »

Randy se mit sur la pointe de pieds pour l'embrasser. Il fut soulevé, emporté dans la chambre...

« On a pas encore de lit » Murmura le blond.

« Et ? » À ce moment précis, cela n'avait pas grande importance, le confort attendrait...

Le premier Octobre 2009, le dernier tapis déroulé, Gale savourait avec une bière, la première heure qu'il allait passer, chez lui, à New york. Le studio de Clarissa était enfin aménagé, elle débarquait le lendemain. Penser à lui envoyer un chauffeur, Randy s'occuperait de l'accueil. Lui, il n'avait pas le temps, les répétitions lui prenaient ses journées, hantaient ses nuits, il était envahi de Kowalski. Randy, riant de le voir transformé en macho du sud, imitait son accent.

La date de leur mariage avait été enfin trouvée, ce serait le 13 janvier. Théa avait communiqué tous les dossiers nécessaires, et avait choisi son lieu de résidence, une petite ville de la banlieue chic de Toronto, au calme, à l'abri de tout. Il n'est pas obligatoire de publier des bans au Canada. Ainsi, l'union de ses 2 amis pouvait parfaitement passer inaperçue, de plus, c'était un jour de semaine. Et les mariages ne sont pas légion, en hiver... La liste des invités fut succincte.

Théa, Robert, Peter, Scott, Michelle, Sharon, la mère et le frère de Gale, la mère et le frère de Randy, Phil, … Les témoins ? Phil pour Randy et Théa pour Gale.

Théa, vu le nombre très restreint d'invités ( en fait que des amis très proches ), avait décidé de faire le repas chez elle. Les filles mettraient la main à la pâte. Randy adorait le concept ''repas de famille à la campagne''. Il n'en voulait pas plus. Aucun des futurs mariés ne souhaita s'étendre sur le fait que leurs pères ne viendraient pas.

« Théa, j'ai besoin de toi... Encore » Gale tirait nerveusement sur sa cigarette dans l'arrière cour du théâtre, c'était la pause...

« Fais vite, chéri, je suis en répétitions moi aussi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu sais, on n'a pas d'alliances » Gale ne se sentait pas très bien. Un mariage sans alliance, ça le rendait un peu triste.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que vous ne pourriez pas les porter ? Tu crois que les gens s'attardent à ces détails ? Ne les portez pas pendant les interviews, les sorties officielles et ça suffira bien, si tu veux mon avis. Tu te prends trop le chou, chéri. Alors, arrête de stresser, et file chez le bijoutier » Répondit la blonde.

Gale sourit en raccrochant. Son amie avait raison, comme toujours.

Ce serait sa surprise, son cadeau de mariage...

Maintenant qu'il habitait New York lui aussi, il se retrouvait avec la bande de big apple. Michelle, Sharon, et souvent Thea qui n'était qu'à moins de 2 h d'avion. Les garçons restés à L.A. lui manquaient. Ils s'appelaient souvent, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il en fallait, de l'énergie, pour ne pas se perdre de vue. Heureusement que le net était là. Et que les vidéos conférences instaurées chaque semaine maintenaient ce lien indéfectible entre eux tous...

L'arrivée de Clarissa fut accueillie avec un certain soulagement. Les garçons n'étaient pas très organisés, travaillaient beaucoup, rentraient tard. Ils n'avaient le temps de rien. La douce, discrète et efficace présence de la gouvernante avait quelque chose de maternel, et de profondément rassurant.

Elle eut vite fait de faire le tour de son nouveau domaine, imposa la discipline dans le bac à linge et les règles élémentaires d'hygiène, à savoir : « on aère en grand, on fait un vrai petit déjeuner, on mange des légumes, et une terrasse est faite pour fumer, d'accord, mais aussi pour y mettre des fleurs.»

Le bijoutier avait prêté une petite plaque en carton, remplie de trou de différents diamètres. Des mesures pour les doigts. Randy ne portait jamais de bagues. Il ne s'agissait pas de se tromper.

Une nuit de forte migraine, alors que le jeune homme était terrassé par les médicaments, Gale, patiemment, avait essayé les gabarits comme le prince avec la pantoufle de verre, se disait-il.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive enfin. 54. Dieu que c'était petit !

Il avait choisi 2 anneaux d'or extrêmement simples et fins.

« Dois-je faire graver quelque chose, Monsieur ? »

« Oui vous mettrez, 13 janvier 2010, enfin. »

« Enfin ? » Le bijoutier semblait étonné.

« Oui, c'est ça.. ''enfin'' » Confirma Gale.

« Ohh, la dame a été longue à se décider ? » Sourit l'homme.

« 8 ans » Répondit Gale.

« Et bien ça, c'est le temps de la réflexion » S'exclama le bijoutier.

« Ceci-dit, on ne peut pas dire qu'il s'agit là d'un coup de tête, ce qui est très bon signe pour l'avenir » Termina-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

La première du tramway arrivait enfin. Randy, en grand comploteur, avait réussi à faire venir Peter, Scott et Rober. Les filles seraient bien sûr toutes là aussi. Ils avaient tous feint un emploi du temps surchargé, afin de ménager la surprise, et Randy avait demandé à Clarissa de préparer un repas froid pour une dizaine de personnes.

Le théâtre, plongé dans le noir, ne permettait pas aux comédiens, de distinguer les spectateurs dans la salle. Et ce fut seulement quand les lumières se rallumèrent pour les saluts que Gale aperçut la joyeuse bande de QAF, qui hurlait et tapait des pieds, sifflait en braillant son nom. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux aussitôt. Il resta un petit moment avec les autres comédiens, pour se congratuler mutuellement du succès de cette soirée. Puis, il s'engouffra dans sa loge, afin de pouvoir goûter aux joies des retrouvailles avec ses complices de 10 ans.

On s'embrassa, on se garda longtemps dans les bras. Sharon distribua des baiser sonores et colorés à tout son petit cheptel, comme elle aimait à appeler ses protégés.

Se retrouver dans l'appartement, tous réunis, les ramena 4 ans en arrière, à l'époque où ils dînaient le soir après les tournages. Ils avaient beau alors passer déjà 10 h par jour à jouer ensemble, ils ne se lassaient pas de leur complicité, de leurs discussions sans fin ponctuées de rires...

Sharon, se souvenait de tout. Elle avait depuis longtemps compris, qu'entre Gale et Randy, il se passait quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose qui dépassait largement le cadre des « bons rapports professionnels entre partenaires ». Cette façon qu'avait Gale, de s'inquiéter d'un coup de froid, d'une fatigue du jeune homme. Cette drôle de manie qu'avait Randy, de lui piquer ses écharpes ou de manger dans son assiette. Et surtout, Gale, qui ne pouvait rester près du petit blond sans l'enlacer, le garder sur ses genoux, ou passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Combien de fois était-elle venue les réveiller, endormis sur le canapé, la tête de l'un sur l'épaule de l'autre ?

Cette nuit, de voir à nouveau la tribu réunie, Sharon en avait les larmes aux yeux, il lui semblait que tous avaient quitté le tournage la veille, tant leurs petites habitudes avaient repris leurs droits, en une fraction de seconde.

Il fut entendu que Scott et Peter dormiraient chez eux. Que Robert irait chez Sharon et que Théa bien sur, resterait chez Michelle. Il n'était pas question un seul instant d'hôtel !

Appuyé à la rambarde de la terrasse, Gale fumait son joint.

« Fais tourner, égoiste ! » Peter attrapa la cigarette tendue.

« Tu dors pas ? » Demanda Gale.

« Toi non plus on dirait. Des soucis ? » Répondit son ami.

« Non, je réfléchissais. »

« Hummmm, on philosophe à 3 h du mat ? » Ironisait Peter, sourire en coin.

« Non, je me disais que la vie est bizarre quelques fois. Si , n'avait pas eu ses problèmes de santé, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. »

Effectivement, l'acteur prévu pour jouer le rôle de Brian Kinney s'était désisté au dernier moment, offrant à Gale l'opportunité de se lancer dans cette aventure exceptionnelle qui l'amenait aujourd'hui, aux portes du mariage avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Hum, hum... Garçon, la vie n'est faite que de chemins pris à temps. Ou ratés... Et toi, tu as pris exactement celui qu'il fallait. Tu as une bonne étoile.» Peter passa son bras autours du cou de Gale, lui embrassa la joue.

« Aller, dodo. Demain, la journée va être très, très courte. Les filles veulent faire du shopping pour la cérémonie. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

« Tu as pris ton passeport ? Des gants ? » Oui, oui, tout était ok. On attendait plus que le taxi.

On y était enfin, en ce 11 janvier 2010, l'avion qui les emportait vers Toronto était pour l'instant sagement garé devant le terminal D.

Michelle et Sharon étaient parties la veille. Les garçons de Los Angeles devaient arriver quelques heures avant eux.

Dans cette calme et bourgeoise banlieue de Toronto, l'effervescence régnait dans la jolie maison de bois blanc de Théa.

« Théa ? Tu as fais ton discours pour le marié ? » Sharon tournait sa cuillère dans son mug de thé.

« Absolument, et puisque j'ai l'honneur d'être la touche classe et féminine... Ce sera... Poétique ! »

Les filles se mirent à rire.

Elle avaient opté pour une déco simple, sans débordements de fleurs. Michelle avait son idée sur ce que devait être un mariage d'hommes ! Et elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour rester dans le sobre.

Nappes blanches, service blanc et or, argenterie, et ça et là, quelques lys. Rien de plus.

Théa avait pris le dossier en mains avec efficacité, tous les papiers nécessaires avaient été fournis à la petite mairie de K., plus discrète que le blockhaus de City Hall de Toronto. Ici, en semaine, ce mariage serait d'une absolue discrétion.

« Merde... Vous avez vu l'heure ? Qui va à l'aéroport ? » Gémissait Sharon en regardant la pendule de la cuisine.

« Moi ! » Déclara Michelle.

« Hey ! Scott, Peter ! » Michelle agitait les bras en sautant sur place.

Les 2 hommes finissaient de rassembler leurs sacs, sur le tapis roulant.

« Dieu qu'il fait froid dans ce bled » En sortant sur le parking aérien, Peter releva son col, et regretta de ne pas avoir emporté avec lui sa chapka. Il l'avait trouvée un peu « to much ».

La neige commençait à tomber plus dru, recouvrant le bitume de la route.

« Ils arrivent à quelle heure les mariés ? » Demanda Scott.

« Dans 2 heures » Répondit Michelle.

« Bon, ben tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de les attendre ici. Tu as vu ce qui tombe ? Pas la peine de faire 2 allées/retour inutiles. On tiens bien à 5 dans cette voiture. On tassera les bagages. Allez, préviens Théa on va squatter le snack de l'aéroport » Décida Scott.

On décida de se taper un « en cas » gigantesque, accompagné de café au lait.

Les 3 amis savouraient ces 2 heures de papotage en retard comme des gamins.

« Le vol AAL n° 3876 en provenance de New York est annoncé à atterrissage » Informait la voix de l'hôtesse dans les hauts parleurs.

« Waouh. Même pas en retard » S'étonna Peter.

S'entasser dans la Chevrolet fut un grand moment de franche rigolade, tous les passagers finirent avec un sac sur les genoux, la voiture en nette surcharge, touchait terre...

« Et en route » Lança héroïquement Scott, qui avait pris le volant (pour gagner de la place, prétendait-il. Michelle était menue et serait moins encombrante que lui à l'arrière).

La neige redoublait d'intensité à présent, on y voyait à peine à 2 mètres.

Gale et Randy étaient séparés par Michelle, assise au milieu, qui indiquait la route à Scott.

Peter certifiait qu'on allait tous mourir !

« Et s'ils décident de fermer l'aéroport ? C'est possible, ça non ? On aura pas le reste des invités ».

Randy stressait.

« Ça nous fera plus de bouffe » Déclara Scott pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« T'inquiète pas, bébé, les tempêtes de neige, ils savent gérer ici, on est pas à L.A , tout sera rentré dans l'ordre demain. » Rassurait Michelle et posant sa petite main sur celle du jeune homme.

Arrivés péniblement à la sortie de périph qui menait à K. , un policier campait devant son véhicule et leur fit signe de s'arrêter.

« Et merde... ».

« Monsieur, messieurs dames... Veuillez sortir du véhicule s'il vous plait. Papiers et licence. » Demanda-t-il à Scott.

« Américains ? »

« Oui monsieur l'agent »

« Vous savez que vous êtes en surcharge, votre voiture touche le sol là, c'est très dangereux »

« Oui, nous le savons, mais nous sommes allés chercher des amis à l'aéroport, et vu le temps, on ne voulait pas prendre le risque de faire plusieurs allez/retour, il n'y avait déjà plus de taxi, vous savez. »

« Hum. Et vous allez où comme ça ? »

« À K. , vous voyez, nous sommes arrivés »

« Adresse » Demanda le policier.

« 245 Mulligan Street, chez Madame Gill ».

Le policier leur fit ouvrir le coffre et sortir les bagages pour les transférer dans son pick up. Et leur ordonna de les suivre.

En déchargeant les valises devant le portique de la maison il leur lança un « bienvenue au Canada »

et reprit sa patrouille.

« Ahhh, vous voilà enfin ! » S'exclamait Théa en embrassant la petite troupe glacée.

« Rentrez vite, je vous montre vos chambres. »

Gale et Randy se retrouvèrent enfin seuls, dans une petite chambre mansardée débordante de papier à fleurs et de rideaux assortis. Cela les fit sourire.

« Approche » Gale attirait Randy contre lui.

« Alors ? Le trac ? »

« Un peu, mais ça va, j'ai peur que nos parents et Phil soient bloqués, Phil est mon témoin, tu te rends compte... Notre mariage pourrait être annu... »

Gale le fit taire en l'embrassant, ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre son souffle.

« Gale je... »

« Chuttt... Relax... Détends-toi. Ça te tente ? L'amour dans un champ de fleurs ? » Gale indiquait d'un coup d'œil le dessus de lit à motifs de roses. Comment dire non ?

22 h, le repas léger du soir, touchait à sa fin, c'était l'heure où chacun guette qui donnera le signal de départ.

Sharon se décida : « bon, les enfants, demain, la journée sera longue. Espérons que cette neige s'arrête de tomber. » Elle fit un baiser à l'assistance avec sa main, et fut suivie par Michelle qui dormait dans la même chambre.

Les garçons restèrent encore un peu à discuter avec le compagnon de Théa.

« Encore merci à vous pour cet accueil, nous sommes un peu envahissants » Disait Peter.

« Non, non, vous êtes la famille de Théa, je suis content qu'elle organise votre mariage » Répondit l'homme en s'adressant à Gale et à Randy.

Puis la maison devint silencieuse. À peine entendait-on un éclat de rire dans la chambre de Scott et Peter.

Le 12 janvier 2010 à 8 h AM, la neige avait finit de tomber, les chasses neiges étaient en action, les routes principales opérationnelles.

Thea avait appelé l'aéroport, les avions en théorie, ne devaient pas accuser de retard.

« Les garçons, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir loger vos familles » Disait-elle.

« Oh, c'est rien Théa c'est pas plus mal tu sais, ils se sentiront plus à l'aise. » Rassurait Gale.

Dernier petit déjeuner de célibataires !

Sharon toujours au taquet dès le réveil, établissait le programme de la journée, les dernières petites bricoles qui restaient à faire. Et comme tout était opérationnel, on décida de passer l'après midi à la patinoire !

Peter accoudé à la rambarde discutait avec Sharon.

« C'est dingue, tu te rends compte de ce qui nous arrive ? 10 ans d'amitié... 5 ans que ce tournage est terminé, et on a l'impression d'être tout le temps ensemble. »

« Nous sommes une famille, Peter, une vraie, c'est un cadeau précieux tu sais. Regarde-les s'amuser comme des gosses » Elle fit un signe de la main en direction de Michelle et Gale qui se prenaient pour Ginger et Fred !

L'arrivée de Phil et de Robert, les 2 derniers retardataires, fut accueillie comme il se doit. Cette fois-ci, la maison était pleine à craquer. Une dernière surprise attendait les fiancés.

Peter se leva de table et déclara, d'un ton solennel : « bien, puisque le traditionnel enterrement de vie de garçon n'a pas voulu être respecté par les fiancés, nous allons au moins appliquer cette tradition : on ne couche pas avant le mariage ! Donc... Cette nuit... Gale, tu dors avec Phil, et Randy trésor... Avec Robert ! C'est comme ça, pas de discussion »

« C'est une blague ! » Tenta de se rassurer Gale avant de se rendre compte que ça n'avait pas l'air négociable.

Sur le palier de l'étage des chambres, Gale et Randy se séparaient pour la nuit, enlacés.

« Bien, alors, bonne nuit... Dors bien »

« Mmmm. » Randy enfouissait son visage dans le cou de son homme.

« Allez, pas d'histoire, au lit ! » Ordonnait Scott, hilare !

Une fois la porte de la chambre refermée, Phil s'écria à l'adresse de Gale : « Allez, fais pas cette tête, tu perds pas au change. Vois le bon côté des choses. MOI, j'ai pas les pieds froids ! »

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? » Interrogeait Gale d'un air faussement suspicieux.

« Dis donc, ton loulou, je l'ai bordé plus souvent qu'à mon tour. » Rétorqua Phil, sérieux comme un pape.

« Bon au fait, maintenant qu'on fait couette commune, tu peux me le dire... C'était quoi cette fameuse position sur la photo ? Non c'est vrai merde, me laisse pas mourir innocent... »

Phil se ramassa un oreiller en pleine face en guise de réponse.

« T'es chiant » Argumentât-il en dernier recours.

« Dors » Ordonna Gale.

Michelle frappait à la porte de la chambre qu'occupaient Randy et Robert :

« Ça va, je peux entrer ? »

« Ben oui, c'est bon. Michelle, t'en as vu d'autres non ? » Ricanait Scott en ouvrant la porte.

« Alors, bien dormis, qu'est ce que vous complotez, on vous attends pour le brunch ».

Tout le monde s'était assis en tailleur sur le lit. Randy envoyait des SMS à ses amis restés à New York.

Puis, les 3 garçons suivirent leur amie, encore en pyjama de flanelle.

« Michelle, change rien, t'es trop sexe » Se moquait Randy en se ramassant une claque sur les fesses.

« Ahhh te voilà, toi... Bien dormi ? » Gale accueillait Randy en tendant ses bras.

« Mwai... Tu savais que Robert parle tout seul la nuit ? Un vrai festival ! Et Phil, il s'est tenu tranquille ? »

Phil dévorait des pan cakes par paquets de 3, relevant la tête pour signifier qu'il avait entendu.

« Moi ? Nickel. J'ai surveillé ton mec, il voulait faire le mur pour aller dans une boite de strip. Tu me connais, j'ai fait barrage de mon corps, il est resté à la niche... »

Gale embrassait Randy, Scott intervint pour les séparer. « Oh oh... On a dit, pas avant le mariage. »

Théa arrivait un thermos de café à la main. C'est bon les garçons ? Vos parents sont bien installés à l'hôtel ?

Oui, oui, tout allait bien.

« Phil, j'ai oublié de te demander hier soir, tu as les alliances ? » Gale avait pris à part le sculpteur, avec des mines de comploteur.

« Dis donc, tu me prendrais pas pour un blaireau ? Bien sur que je les ai, tu veux les voir ? »

« Non, non c'est bon... »

Gale avait confié le petit paquet au témoin de Randy avant de partir, au cas ou... À la douane les alliances soient découvertes.

« Vos parents nous rejoignent quand ? » Demandait Sharon.

« Vers 14 h, ils font un peu connaissance sans nous, je crois. » Répondit timidement Randy, qui prenait conscience du coté brusque de la situation. Ils en avaient peu parlé avec Gale, mais leurs sentiments étaient les mêmes. La drôle de famille QAF était bien celle qui les comprenait le mieux. Aucun doute là dessus ! Avec eux, pas besoin de discours, d'explications. Ils savaient tout, n'avaient aucun secrets, aucune gène. Et c'était si bon de les avoir là, dans un moment aussi important.

« Hé, bébé, ben alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Peter, caressait le bras de Randy. La petite larme peinait à se dissimuler...

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, un coup de blues ? Allez, dis à tonton Peter » Il attira le jeune homme à lui. Celui-ci soulagea son chagrin.

« Mon père... »

« Oui trésor, ton père... Et bien tant pis, aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour de ta vie. Alors, pense à ceux qui sont là pour t'accompagner, et qui respectent votre engagement, le reste... Laisse faire le temps. Ne te gâche pas ce moment. Ta mère est là pour te mener à l'autel. Tu vois... » Peter sortait un mouchoir pour essuyer la petite larme, embrassa le front du jeune homme, ordonna un sourire et l'entraina à l'étage.

« D'abord, la bonne douche bien chaude. Ensuite un peu de repos, et puis, il faudra penser à s'habiller, jeune homme » En montant les escaliers, il fait signe à Gale qu'il gérait la situation, tout était sous contrôle. Gale ne reverrait pas Randy avant la descente d'escalier.

De son coté, Gale était plus à l'aise, il y a longtemps que les opinions de son père sur sa vie ne le touchaient plus, et que sa mère et son frère aient fait le déplacement lui suffisait amplement, après tout, lui, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se mariait, et déjà, son père n'était pas venu...

Il avait au moins voulu aider à débarrasser la table du brunch, avait proposé de passer chez le fleuriste et s'était fait jeter par les filles. On avait pas besoin de lui. Il battit en retraite dans sa chambre, suivit de Phil, promu « chef habilleur ».

Phil était en grande forme, il avait le mérite de mettre de la légèreté partout.

« On se fait une petite sieste avant le grand moment ? » Oui, bonne idée...

« Gale ? Tu sais, Randy, c'est mon meilleur ami, je donnerais ma vie pour ce petit gars... Alors tu vois, je t'aime bien, on est potes, mais si tu le rends malheureux, je te tue » Le ton plaisant, ne cachait pas l'instant grave.

« Phil, je t'aime bien, t'es le plus cool des casses couilles, mais dis moi, pourquoi t'as pas tué S ? »

Phil mit un certain temps à encaisser la question, puis répondit :

« Tu sais, j'étais comme tout le monde, loin de me douter. Randy est fort pour ça. Il garde tout pour lui. Mais quand il m'a appelé le jour où l'autre connard l'a tabassé, s'il avait été devant moi, je lui massacrais la gueule... » Ils partirent un long moment dans leurs pensées, muets et immobiles sur ce lit fleuri.

C'est Phil qui brisa le silence : « J'ai ta parole d'homme ? »

« Tu l'as » Et ils se serrèrent la main.

Ce coup-ci, on y était. Gale s'était habillé assez rapidement, avec un costume anthracite d'une chemise blanche et d'une simple cravate grise aux reflets argentés. Phil avait mis toute la maison à feu et à sang avant de trouver LA paire de chaussettes, qui remplacerait celle malheureusement oubliée à New York. Un vrai cataclysme ! Ils vérifièrent que les bagues étaient bien dans leur écrin. Gale arrangea le col de la chemise de ce pauvre Phil, peu habitué à ce genre d'accoutrement. Puis, ils descendirent.

En bas, tout le monde était déjà prêt, sauf Michelle, qui avait un problème de chaussure à régler.

Sharon courrait derrière Théa pour lui ajuster une épingle à cheveux. Randy était déjà parti avec le mari de Théa, sa mère, son frère et Peter. Et voilà ! Respirer un grand coup. Et penser à dire « Oui ».

Le City Hall de la ville de K. était une petite battisse des années 50, modeste, et chaleureuse, en ce milieu de semaine de janvier. Elle était déserte, seule une employée de mairie, la maire et son adjoint, ainsi que le pasteur qui bénirait cette union se tenaient prêts à accueillir le mariage.

On avait rien répété du tout, vu que la seule réplique à connaître tenait en 3 lettres comme disait Scott.

La mère de Randy accompagna son fils jusque devant le pasteur, puis le laissa seul. Quand Gale vint le rejoindre, il s'empressa de s'accrocher à sa main...

« On y va ? » Lui murmura Gale.

« C'est parti, oui. »

Le Pasteur fit un sermon sur l'engagement, sur Dieu qui aime tous ses enfants et qui bénit l'Amour, universel. Puis, il posa LA question d'abord à Randy : « Randolph, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Gale ici présent, dans la joie et la douleur, dans les épreuves comme dans les bonheurs, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Oui, je le veux »

« Et vous Gale, voulez vous prendre pour époux, Randolph, ici présent, dans la joie et la douleur, dans les épreuves comme dans les bonheurs, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Oui, je le veux »

À ce moment, Phil, ménagea son entrée en scène en se précipitant sur Gale pour lui ouvrir le coffret. Il ppuya son effet par un clin d'œil... Gale sorti la plus petite des alliances, et la passa à l'annulaire de Randy. Puis Phil présenta l'écrin à son ami en lui murmurant « L'autre, c'est pour lui là, celui qui est en face de toi » Randy prit la seconde alliance la regarda un petit moment, retint ses larmes, et la passa au doigt de Gale.

« Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage » Le pasteur bénit le couple.

Ils allèrent signer le registre suivis de Théa et Phil.

« À présent, les mariés peuvent s'embrasser » Déclara le maire.

Michelle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Sharon restait digne, pensait à tous ces couples humiliés de part le monde. Robert se demandait quand viendrait son tour. Théa voyait dans cette union l'apothéose de leur histoire d'amour et d'amitié commune. Peter repensait au chemin parcouru par les 2 hommes pour enfin en arriver là. Scott se disait qu'il n'aurait voulu être nulle part ailleurs...

La grande table centrale dressée dans le salon bleu scintillait sous les chandeliers de cristal. Il faisait déjà presque nuit. Théa proposait de passer à table.

« Hum en tant que maitresse de cérémonie, et témoin d'un de nos 2 mariés, je voudrais porter un toast » L'assistance se tût les yeux braqués sur la jeune femme.

« Gale, si tu comptais passer à travers, c'est raté. Donc, je lève mon verre à Gale, l'heureux marié.

À toi camarade. Toi qui a toujours eu le sens du partage et de l'amitié. Je me souviens avec émotion du soir où tu m'as avoué avoir collé les pages du script de Hale avec du yaourt liquide à l'aspect ''équivoque''. Merci à toi pour ce pur moment de poésie ! Je me souviens de nos conversations épuisantes au téléphone, un jour je t'expliquerai les mystères des fuseaux horaires, tu comprendras peut-être que tes fins de soirées donnent... 4h du mat chez moi. Je me souviens aussi de tes discours philosphico-existentiels, à mon avis compréhensibles qu'en Géorgie... Bravo Randy, c'est ton tour maintenant ! Le Pasteur a été formel. Il a dit ''pour le pire''... Gale, vraiment, tu vas me manquer. C'est à Randy que tu devras maintenant demander de te prouver l'existence de Dieu, de débattre sur les intentions des extra terrestres, et de te rassurer sur ton immense talent de chanteur D Bayou... Moi, c'est bon, j'ai fait mon devoir, je t'ai mené sain et sauf jusqu'à l'autel.

Plus sérieusement mon ami... Je t'aime, je te souhaite, à toi et à Randy, le plus grand bonheur du monde... » Théa envoya un baiser aux 2 hommes, plissant les yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

Gale se leva pour aller prendre dans ses bras son amie.

« Tu crois que tu vas réussir à te débarrasser de moi comme ça ? » Lui dit-il.

« J'espère bien que non.» Répondit-elle.

Le diner composé de langoustes grillées au beurre salé pimenté, et de tournedos Rossini était excellent. Le traiteur avait fait des miracles dans la petites cuisine de Théa.

On arrivait au dessert. Un gâteau à étages dans la pure tradition, surmonté de 2 alliances. Michelle avait décidé que la petite statuette avec 2 mecs habillés en pingouins était trop ridicule.

« Votre attention s'il vous plait » Aie... Phil s'était levé son verre de champagne à la main.

« Bien, il est temps pour moi, témoin du 2ème héros du jour, de porter mon toast. Et oui, c'est là que vous pouvez commencer à trembler... Donc, je lève mon verre aux mariés ! À Randy mon petit frère, celui qui m'aura vraiment fait faire tout et n'importe quoi... À toi, mon lapin qui a décidément les pieds trop glacés pour moi ! Te voilà donc casé ! Et c'est pas trop tôt ! Je peux te le dire franchement, j'ai détesté ton joueur de banjo, celui qui me cassait les burnes avec son répertoire middle west. J'ai eu des envies de meurtre avec ton danseur des Ziegfeld, qui avait la jouissance, indécente ! J'ai cru devenir dingue avec ton végétarien qui faisait des syncopes à la vue d'une boulette de viande ! Au moins celui là... Il me fait marrer, et il m'apprend des choses ! » Phil désignait Gale.

« Et oui... Je remercie donc ton mari, de m'avoir fait prendre conscience de la nécessité pour moi de m'inscrire au cours de Yoga... Car oui mes enfants, j'ai le secret de la position de la fameuse photo n° 4 ! La souplesse... Putin, les mecs, rien à dire. Vous êtes très forts ! »

Randy écarlate, jetait un œil désespéré vers sa mère qui se ratatinait sur son siège en cachant son visage avec sa serviette... Gale fronçait les sourcils.

« Ne soyez pas gênés ! Vous les gays, y a pas à dire, je m'incline, vous êtes plus forts que nous. Pauvres mortels ! Allez, j'arrête là avant d'être privé de dessert... Je vous souhaite d'encore longtemps, très longtemps vous éclater ! Gardez le meilleur du mariage ! Que le meilleur... »

Randy se leva pour aller dans les bras de son meilleur ami

« Merci, Phil, merci.. » Il savaient tous les 2 pourquoi Randy le remerciait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas mentionné S.

La soirée se poursuivit doucement, dans l'ambiance feutrée de cette maison de famille, et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau, comme 5 ans auparavant, quand le soir, après les tournages, ils prolongeaient leur complicité par des jeux, des discussions sérieuses ou hilarantes. Michelle avait demandé des chaussettes à Théa et abandonné ses chaussures qui lui faisaient mal. Sharon massait la nuque de Peter, et Robert discutait avec le mari de Théa. Les parents des mariés, un peu à l'écart malgré eux, s'était rassemblés pour échanger leurs souvenirs de vacances, les voyages étant leur passion commune.

« Qui veut danser ? » Avait lancé Michelle.

Gale ouvrit le bal avec sa mère, puis avait pris Randy dans ses bras en lui murmurant

« You can dance, every dance with the guy who gave you the eye let him hold you tight, you can smile every smile for the man who held your hand beneath the pale moonlight

but don't forget who's taking you home

and in whose arms you'r gona be

so darling, save the last dance for me. »

Mais cette fois-ci, il ne lui massacra ni le dos, ni les pieds !

Sharon les regardait tourner, émue aux larmes. Peter l'entraina sur la piste en lui disant

« Pfff, de l'épate, on peut mieux faire... En avant ! »

Quelle nuit magnifique ! Si froide à l'extérieure, laissant apparaître un ciel d'hiver étoilé. Quelle chaleur dans cette maison.

« Allez vous coucher les enfants, on finit de ranger » Sharon empilait la dernière fournée d'assiettes dans le lave vaisselle.

« Théa, encore merci pour tout, c'était vraiment magnifique » Randy embrassait son amie en lui tenant les mains.

« De rien mon cœur, ça m'a vraiment fait un plaisir fou. Allez, filez vous coucher ! »

Les 2 femmes rejoignirent les autres dans le salon.

Robert demanda « Vous croyez que notre cadeau leur a fait plaisir ? »

« Plaisir ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Un Chesterfield à 6000 $ ? » Scott s'étouffait avec son lait au miel.

« Scott... Fais pas ton Ted.. T'es pas comptable » Railla Peter... Tous éclatèrent de rire.

Seuls dans la chambres à fleurs, Gale déshabillait son tout nouveau mari...

« Hé tu n'as pas regardé ce qui était écrit à l'intérieur de ton alliance ? »

Randy ôta la bague.

« Enfin ? »

« Mmm, enfin... »

« Oh, tu trouves qu'on a été un peu long ? » Le jeune homme jouait avec ses doigts dans les cheveux de Gale.

« TU as été long... Pas moi ! »

« Explique ! » Randy retirait à présent la chemise de Gale...

« Mon ange, je me souviens précisément de notre rencontre. J'ai su à l'instant, que le piège se refermait sur nous. Et je t'ai trouvé... Fort long à la détente ! »

« Ah bon ? » Randy souriait, posait un baiser au coin de la bouche de Gale, puis un autre dans son coup, sur son torse... Il descendait lentement...

« Dis voir, en parlant de détente... » Il roulèrent sur le lit... La nuit ne faisait que commencer, elle serait torride, épuisante, interminable...

OoO

« Alors ? Ça fait quoi ? » Gale avait pris l'annulaire de Randy entre ses doigts et tournait l'alliance.

« Ben en fait... Rien... Et tout. J'ai l'impression que ce coup-ci, ça devient plus ''concret''. » Souriait le jeune homme.

Il fallait se décider à sortir de ce lit à présent, le temps passait, et ils avaient tous les 2 encore envie de profiter de leur tribu réunie, dont on pouvait entendre les rires qui montaient du salon.

« Allez, debout, on descend » Gale tirait Randy par le bras, le soulevant d'un geste du matelas. Celui-ci, l'attrapa par les hanches, lui embrassa le creux du cou...

« Stoooooooooooop ! J'ai dit on descend ! » Ordonna Gale en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et ben, ça y est, t'es déjà chiant ? Ça aura pas trainé dis donc » Se moqua Randy avant de se faire poursuivre dans les escaliers, en riant...

« Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Ça vous aura pas passé avec l'âge vos débilités d'ados ! » Lança Théa en les voyant débouler dans le salon.

« Bien dormi ? » Dans un clin d'œil malicieux, elle attendait la réponse.

« Super, comme des loirs. » Répondit Randy en essayant de se montrer convainquant.

Théa lui pinça la joue en lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille : « Bien tenté trésor, mais la prochaine fois, essaie de dissimuler tes cernes, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi. »

Et comme d'habitude le moment de se séparer fut plein d'effusions de promesses. La bande New yorkaise allait retrouver le froid et le vent de l'hiver. Les californiens, leur soleil insolent...

Théa referma la porte de sa maison soudain si vide, si silencieuse. Son homme sourit en la regardant plier une écharpe oubliée par Sharon « Et bien voilà. Tu l'as l'occasion de filer à New York. C'était un très beau mariage ma belle. Allez, tu vas tous les revoir bientôt. » Et il lui embrassa le front.

L'appartement sentait bon la cannelle et l'orange. Clarissa en ouvrant la porte signifia qu'il fallait retirer sur le champ les chaussures, elle venait de ''faire'' le parquet. Gale et Randy s'exécutèrent sur le champ avec des airs de collégiens pris en faute... Clarissa repartit vers sa cuisine en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, où il était question de nourriture canadienne et d'hommes négligeants.

« Alors, heureux d'être rentré à la maison ? » Gale avait attiré Randy entre ses bras.

« Mmm, je sais, ce que tu vas me dire, mais... Oui... New York en hiver. Je crois que c'est ma saison préférée. le jeune homme avait entrainé Gale devant la fenêtre de leur chambre, d'où l'on apercevait les arbres aux branches chargées de neige, du patio intérieur de l'immeuble.

Une nouvelle vie...

Au centre thérapeutique de west end, le docteur Parker referma le dossier de S. Celui-ci, recroquevillé sur sa chaise attendait le verdict après des mois de désintox, cures et autres ''groupes de parole''.

« Bien, monsieur D., je crois que nous pouvons envisager sérieusement votre réinsertion dans la vie ''extérieure''. Nous n'allons pas vous garder ici éternellement » Ajouta le médecin dans un large sourire.

S. voyait donc ce jour tant attendu arriver. Il allait quitter cette ''prison pour débiles'' comme il aimait à le répéter à Gillian, la seule amie qui passait lui rendre visite occasionnellement.

Celle-ci s'était d'ailleurs proposée de venir le chercher à sa sortie du centre, pour le raccompagner chez lui, lui faire à manger et le remettre dans le bain. Il allait retrouver son job de pigiste au New York H.T. Quelques sorties nocturnes furent prévues, afin de lui faire oublier cette période sombre de sa vie.

Gillian était une commère, une langue de p.. comme disait Sharon, qui se méfiait d'elle comme du choléra. Comédienne moyenne, au talent moyen, c'était une habituée des seconds rôles à Broadway, où elle était réputée non pas pour son talent, mais pour sa capacité à colporter les ragots à la vitesse de l'éclair. Un soir de vernissage, elle entendit une conversation entre Phil, et une jeune femme brune.

« Alors ? Ils sont rentrés de leur voyage de noces ? » Disait celle-ci.

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Quel voyage, Randy a repris direct ses répèts et Gale joue déjà ce soir. Non non, pas de voyage de Noces. Mariés le 13 et au taff le 16 ! Non mais sans blague, c'est pas le tout de roucouler à Toronto. » Répondait le colosse en terminant par un éclat de rire.

Et c'est ainsi que Gillian, put courir ventre à terre, apprendre la nouvelle à S.

« Tu sais quoi ? Ton ex s'est marié le 13 janvier à Toronto avec ce mec là... Gale. Dingue non ? »

Dingue. Oui...

Assis devant son écran, S. se concentra un instant, de la sueur perlant sur son front et souleva ses mains, mit un temps de pose puis tapa :

« Rumeurs, Gale Harold et Randy Harrisson se sont dit oui à Toronto le 13 janvier 2010 ».

Puis il se déconnecta en murmurant d'un air lugubre

« Tous mes vœux de bonheur... Chéri »

Et il se resservit un verre.


End file.
